A Change of Hearts & Hormones
by XxPiRoxX
Summary: Sesshomaru Izanagi was at the top of the player's list. However, once he met Izanami,his entire role changed. However, an evil force is using this to destory the peace between them. SesshomaruxOC,NarakuxOC,OCxOC,rated for smex,language,& other random stuf
1. Two Brothers

Howdy! I haven't written fan fiction in like. Forever. So please give me a break. Xx This starts out pretty vague and stuff, but oh well. Anyway, here are some details that should help you understand the story better:

Setting: Modern-day Japan…I'm kind of moving around stuff for my own pleasure. I have no idea what Japan is like, so don't call me a poser, because I really know very little of it.

Characters: all mostly owned by other people, like Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP, YGO!, IDK Umi is my creation, though. I've had her in my head for years. I will also have some other OCs.

Plot: A teenage girl interacting with a bunch of hot bishonen, sex, drugs, death, and a bunch of other weird things. Yeah, I know it's clique. I'm not quite sure where it's going yet, it's all my head.'

Will include: lemons, shojo-ai, yaoi, shonen-ai, citrus, OOC, oh, and lots of tire slashing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thick dust of chalk clouded his view. "God, I hate clapping these things. I'm sure 'Sesshie' doesn't have to do this everyday, ugh. Once again, Inuyasha's foul mouth had gotten him into trouble, and left with eraser duty. His older brother walked up, smirking. "You call the teacher a cunt again, dear brother?" he laughed, showing his pearly white, shiny teeth. "Are you just gonna make fun of me or help me get done faster? Don't you have a date tonight anyway?" Sesshomaru looked up, raising his hand to cup his chin. "Oh yeah, I promised Ichigo I'd take her out. Oh well, maybe I'll just cancel." Inuyasha fell to the ground with a thunderous 'boom', "You just take dates left and right, while I get stuck with my right hand! You have to get laid like what, 3-4 times a week?" "My record is 11." He smirked, making Inuyasha growl even more. "I'd be happy enough to get any ass right now. Can't you help me out, Sesshieeeeeee?" Chibi eyes teared in front of him. "…..never call me that again. I suppose I could let you go with Ichigo. She seemed more interested in you anyway."

The next moment, a loud _thud _hit the ground, which caused Inuyasha and Sesshomaru to look. A teenage girl in a school girl fuku met the ground, after being tripped by a group of girls. "Dirt taste good, bitch?" The girl slowly got up, trying to fix her books, "Hey, we told you to answer, whore!" another spoke. Sesshomaru casually walked up, recognizing the group at Yuko and her possee. "Hello ladies, what seems to be the problem?" He flashed his signature smile at them. Yuko stepped back, turning from bad-bass to suck-up. "Oh _nothing_, Sesshie-Sama. We were just playing with our friend, Umi Hiromi. Well, see you later." She flashed a fake smile and walked off, her gang behind. Umi whipped some tears from her face, and brushed the dust and dirt from her top. Sesshomaru couldn't help but found himself staring, especially at her breasts. "Those have to at least be EEs." "Excuse me?" Sesshomaru hadn't realized he had spoken allowed. "I mean, hello, may I help me?" This time, he gave his seductive, I'm-great-in-bed smile.

After getting up with her books, Umi gave Sesshomaru a rather odd look. "Well, thank you for helping me. But I'm late for Piano lessons and I need to catch the bus." "Oh, let me help you. The bus is rather crowded today, and I would be glad to act as your chauffer." He then took Umi's hand and gave it a kiss, a thing most girls fell for. Umi just blushed, but appeared even less amused. "Alright. I have to hurry, though; I need to meet my new teacher." "As you wish, malady. Inuyasha, get your ass over here, it's time to go." "I'm not done with eraser duty yet!" "Like you care if you get detention. Come on." Inuyasha growled, dropping the erasers and heading towards the parking lot. Umi slowly followed, trying to ignore Sesshomaru's wandering eyes.

The car ride consisted mostly of Sesshomaru's advances and Inuyasha complaining about not getting to sit in the front. Umi tried to be polite, but she honestly just wanted to get out of the car as soon as possible. Sure, Sesshomaru was attractive, but he only seemed interested in sex. That's the one thing Umi wanted to avoid at all costs, at least at this point. She smirked, devising a little plan inside of her head to make him stop. She didn't get the highest ranks in health class by her looks, or at least she hoped. "Hey, maybe we could make a stop," she purred, putting her left hand onto his upper right leg, "I need to get something refreshing." Her eyes shined with a glint of mischievousness. Less than five seconds later, Sesshomaru pulled into a gas station. "I'll be back." She winked, exiting the car. Sesshomaru just nodded obediently. Inuyasha just laughed under his breath, having a good idea about what Umi was going to do.

"You seriously think she's going to go after you?" he growled, annoyed. "I have the magic touch; ask any of the girls I've fucked. Besides, my-" Suddenly, his car seemed to sink down a bit. Looking out his windows, Sesshomaru noticed his tires were slashed. Hard. Umi stood there, a knife in her hand, smiling. "Thanks, Sesshie-Kun." She blew him a kiss, and then ran off in another direction, towards the large campus of Tokyo U.

Sesshomaru quickly got out of the car, kicking his rims. "That bitch!" Inuyasha just laughed his head off. Sesshomaru threw a death-glare at him, his golden eyes burning enough to melt the car and his brother. Inuyasha got out, still smiling. "So now, what about that magic touch?" "…Fuck you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's not too great, but I promise it will get better. Besides, I plan to have a lemon soon. That usually keeps people's attention (hey, it does mine)

And if this fails, I'm moving back to my KH songfic idea, which should involve a techno song, or something like Evanescence, despite the fact everyone seems to use their music. Oh well, reviewers get a Sesshie plushie, and pie!!


	2. The man with two faces

**I know I haven't had much hits on this right now. I'm trying to find out how to make it more exciting/actiony. Ideas are welcomed much! xx Anyway, here's part too. I still have some more characters to introduce into the plot, so yeah. Enjoy!**

As she ran up the stone steps, Umi looked up to the clock tower. A bright light reflected off the glass, not allowing her to see the time. As she stepped into the building, she walked through all the halls, lost. Then, as if a sudden spark in her head, she heard the echo of a piano playing softly through the air, as if a hidden guide. She followed the music, like it held a spell upon her. Suddenly, the music stopped. Umi suddenly stopped, looking around. She had stopped in front of the music conservatory, her destination. Slowly, she opened the door and stepped in. A man, who appeared elder than herself, was sitting at a desk, appearing to be writing some sort of music composition. She softly laid her books on a chair, which made the man look towards her. His eyes were deep violet, and shined with a hint of frustration and fatigue. "I'm not offering lessons after school today, please go away." He returned his eyes to his paper, intent of finishing the piece.

Umi looked down onto the desk, trying to glance at the paper before him. The man looked up. "I told you, I-" "Please, sir. I am Umi Hiromi from Haneul (A/N: That's a Korean name, btw, it was either that or Sora. And I'd rather not use that.) High School. I was told to come here by my brother to meet my new tutor." She placed a chicken-scratch-written note to her elder, who closely examined it. "I see. Well, I am far too busy to deal with a novice pianist. Come back tomorrow." "Sir, please, I need to prepare for my next compe-" The man stood up, towering a good six inches or so above Umi, his eyes beaming down onto her. "I am in no mood, child. Now leave before I sever your ties with this school's music program." His face now was within just inches of hers. Umi smelled his scent of lavender and cologne. She sighed, and went to grab her books.

As she prepared to grab the door knob, the man stopped her. She finally took a long, annoyed look at him. He wore a purple long-sleeved shirt with a black dress shirt underneath. His pants were ironed and his shoes polished. The only ragged thing on him seemed his hair. It was long and black, like tree vines in the moon light. His eyes now shined with a hint of kindness and desire. Umi growled in the back of her mind, "First he yells at me, now he's giving me the look. What is it with men nowadays?" "I'm sorry for my behavior, will you please give me a moment?" he gave a pleading look. "No," Umi grabbed for the door again, "and I'd appreciate if the Teachers' board found me a new tutor." "Just give me another chance, please." "..Very well. I have to go now, anyway, my brother's going to be here, and-" the man then reached for her hand, giving it a light kiss. "Until tomorrow then." He then backed away to his desk, continuing to write his piece. Umi gave him a last look, "What is your name, sir?" she questioned. He looked at her with a smirk, "Naraku Yami." Umi then just smiled, leaving behind the some-what bipolar professor.

Naraku continued to stare at the door a bit longer, then returning to his music. Something in his head then cracked, and he seemed to suddenly lose control. He rushed back to his desk, clawing for something to write with, and just seemed to write a slur of scribbles all over his once pure composition. Suddenly, he drew a breath and held his piece of work to the window, letting it bask in the sun. Despite how it appeared to be written, everything was neat and tidy. The composition was complete. "Now who test it out on?" Naraku quickly turned to the list of names on his sheet. He ran a slim finger down the list and stopped at a random name. A smirk came to his face, "Perfect."

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

Sesshomaru leaned into the driver's seat, sheer disappointment expressed on his face. Thoughts raced through his head by the second, marathon to see which would dominate his train of through first. Inuyasha, meanwhile, laid down in the back, staring at the ceiling. He was tapping his fingers to some obscure rap beat. Between the cars rushing by, the car's screech every time something moved, and Inuyasha's drumming, Sesshomaru was about to yell when suddenly, a peaceful melody came into his mind. It caused his mind to come to peace, slowly drifting him into a deep sleep, unaware such a peaceful sleep would bring chaos to his dreams.

**Yeah, not too scary..I mean..w0oo00o0. Foreshadowing IS scary. Despite that, I've been playing Spyro: Ripto's Rage again. (I have well over 37+ PS1 games) I love the Spyro series, only for PS, though. That's like..the only controller I can use. Xx**

**Pink Spyro Plushies and brownies for reviews!**

**(I'm a band kid, too broke to afford much)**


	3. I must be dreaming

Hello to all! Not many are reading this, but sorry to those who are: I was having trouble writing the yaoi scene. Anyway, so please enjoy, I tried the best I could to write this.

Thanks to AishiteruAujin (Sorry, I'm sure I spelled that wrong, babe) for the review. I love Naraku's bipolar-ness too. It comes big into the plot from his character for this fic. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer- same thing I said in chapter 1. You really think I'd really own them? Come on, my imagination can only go so far.

Warning- yaoi this chapter. If you don't like that stuff, why are you reading this in the first place?

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Sesshomaru looked around his new setting, the melody of a soothing piano still playing. Everything was pitch black darkness, he couldn't see put an inch in front of him. He looked to see where the soothing melody was, taking cautious steps to avoid any hidden traps. Suddenly, he was transported to a random room, a bedroom. Everything was plum, from the carpet to the candles to the window frames. A black piano stood in the middle of the room. The pianist sat his back to Sesshomaru. The melody continued decrescendo until the pianist's fingers hit to the highest of the keys. Suddenly, he turned to face Sesshomaru. His eyes, unlike the rest of the room, shined like two golden globes. They pierced right through Sesshomaru's gaze. "So you finally arrived. I wondered if you would be calm enough to even sleep." The man smirked, continuing to stalk over his prey. He stood, walking and circling around Sesshomaru, who seemed to get more annoyed than before he fell asleep.

"Who are you?" He growled, trying to follow the enigma without getting dizzy. "For now, I am your master. But you can also call me 'Lover,' so if you desire to." He smirked, shoving Sesshomaru onto the King sized bed. Sesshomaru growled, "I've had enough women throwing themselves on me today, I don't need you too." "Oh, I assure you, this will be quite a different experience from anything some human bitch can give you." The stranger started sucking on Sesshomaru's neck, leaving sore, red and purple nips. Sesshomaru growled deeper, a mixture of pleasure and irk. "And why do you think I'm some queer? I believe I've never taken an interest in men, much less some faggy pianist." "You have room to talk. What man besides a rock star wears fur and has long hair anymore?" "Touché."

The mystery man unbuttoned Sesshomaru's dark blue long sleeved shirt, revealing his hard abs. Still sucking on his neck, he started to tease his nipples, causing the bottom to moan. The stranger smirked, squeezing and pinching them. Sesshomaru growled deeper, the feeling new and arousing to him. Once the man stopped, he used his tongue, licking down to his belly button. He quickly unbuttoned the black pants, stripping them down and off. He now had easy access to Sesshomaru's gold, since he went commando. Slowly, he stroked the prize, graced by another deep moan by Sesshomaru. Quickly, Sesshomaru grabbed his hand. "Who the fuck are you?" "Why does it matter?" "Because I-I don't know." "If you must know, it's Kiyoshi." "…So much for that name." Sesshomaru growled deeper, as Kiyoshi started to stroke his member again. Licking his tongue around the head, he slowly engulfed it into his mouth. Sesshomaru's head spun even faster. The music was playing again in his mind, this time more seductive and louder than ever.

What seemed like just seconds later, he came inside Kiyoshi's mouth. He slowly slowed each bit. By now, Sesshomaru was fully erected, standing at least 11 ½ inches, his width large in scale as well. Kiyoshi smirked, stripping himself slowly. Sesshomaru growled, his hormones on fire, suddenly jumped on the man, stripping him of everything as well. Their mouths attacked one another, Sesshomaru running his fingers through Kiyoshi's long, black hair. Shoving Sesshomaru back onto the bed, Kiyoshi grabbed himself, stroking his own length. Sesshomaru reached and begin to stroke him. Kiyoshi growled, slowly feeling himself erect. Finally, he shoved Sesshomaru against the bed, turning him over. Clawing his back, he slowly ran his length among Sesshomaru's rim. "Aren't you going to use lube or something?" "Now where's the adventure in that? I'd rather make this strain your mind forever." His eyes shimmered with an evil golden glow. Sesshomaru now felt threatened, something he hadn't in many years.

Without much of any compassion, Kiyoshi shoved himself deep into Sesshomaru. The feeling was extremely painful for the receiver. He yelled, tears almost swelling in his eyes. Kiyoshi smirked, just working hard without any lubricant. He pulled out slowly then, wiped some spit over himself, and then shoved in just as hard as before. Sesshomaru let the tears fall, he felt defeated. Kiyoshi leaned over, sucking on his creamy skin. Sesshomaru just moaned, praying for the pain to end. Kiyoshi just smirked even more, licking around his ear, pumping hard into the other. Flipping him over, Kiyoshi pumped Sesshomaru in the front, wanting to see the tears flow from his eyes. He licked him, tasting their salty flavor. "You're so beautiful when you cry." Kiyoshi smirked, then pumping Sesshomaru's member again. Sesshomaru just wanted it to end. He had never felt so vulnerable and pain in his life.

Finally, his wish came true. Kiyoshi twitched a bit, and then released inside. He then pulled out slowly. Sesshomaru laid there, too afraid and stunned to move. Kiyoshi quickly got off the bed, pulling a black, silk rode over himself. He stared down at Sesshomaru, his golden eyes staring deep into his soul. He sat back at the piano, continuing to play the now-haunting melody. Sesshomaru rolled onto his stomach, covering his ears to make the music disappear. It stained his thoughts, drowning every other thought out except the music and the haunting images it left in his mind. He yelled and screamed, but it wouldn't go away. Kiyoshi's haunting laugh joined with it, until Sesshomaru finally just lost it.

He rose up in a bed. He quickly looked around his settings. He wasn't in any fancy chamber, or even in his car. He was in a hospital, covered in hardly much of anything. He felt his neck, not feeling any bruises or nips. His ass didn't hurt, and his face was cool instead of hot from salty tears. He looked around the room, and noticed his brother was in the chair by his bed, asleep. The clock read 9:37. "What the hell just happened?" Sesshomaru just laid down again, breathing deeply. He felt very paranoid. Suddenly, the music started in his mind again. He screamed again, suddenly waking up Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru, what the fuck-" "DON'T TOUCH ME!! CAN'T YOU HEAR IT?? CAN'T YOU??" Inuyasha looked around, not hearing anything. "Sesshomaru, nothing's-" "MAKE IT STOP! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" He continued to yell, trying to hide his face. Numerous nurses and staff came in to stop the rabid teen. It took 7 grown men to hold him down long enough to drug him. Sesshomaru then just laid there, not a sound or movement going on.

Inuyasha just stared at him. A doctor stomped out, crying he had a broken nose. He sighed, taking his seat next to his brother. "What happened, Sesshomaru?" he whispered allowed, not noticing a disguised figure by the door. It smirked, and quickly walked out. "Now to phase two."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

dun dun dun. again I think. Anyway, yeah. Sesshomaru's gone psycho, oh no. Yeah, there's some obvious stuff about Kiyoshi, you'd have to be kind of blind to see it…no offense is you are blind. oO;

Christmas cookies and brownies for reviewers! (Trust me, if you know me, I make some damn good brownies)

Later!


	4. Denial

Howdy! Hope you all weren't too disgraced by chapter 3, thanks for over 50 hits, w00t! throws Christmas cookies Break is coming up soon, so I hope I can get the Christmas spirit into this story as well. Yeah, and btw, (it says in this chapter) but it's getting to be towards the beginning of December. Anyway, this chapter's more humorous than anything, you could say. So yeah. I'm not sure how to get Christmas involved, but this story is pretty magical, like Christmas. So, on with the story!

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

Umi sat up in her extravagant four-poster bed, looking at the top. The fabric was done with glow-in-the-dark yellow stars, against a dark-blue background. Most teenagers would kind it childish, but some things she decided shouldn't change. Looking around her room, she never realized how dark it was. The moonlight seemed to make everything's dark intentions show, despite their playful disguise. Everything was still. Suddenly, Umi's cell phone rang, piercing through the silence. She slowly answered, faking a yawn, "Hello?" "Umi, sorry to wake you up, but there's been a problem." "Umm, who is this?" "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's brother." Umi gave a puzzled look, "How do you have my number?" "Moriko gave it to me, sorry. I needed to get a hold of you." "Look, I'm not apologizing for what I did to your brother's car. In fact, that bastard owes me-" "Umi, I'm not. He's in the hospital."

Umi gave a surprised look, "Why are you telling me this? You think I did something?" "Well, no, but once you left today, he got a stroke. The doctors think it had to do with some trauma-" "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I'm tired. Give your brother my regards." "Umi, just please, can't you come see him?" She sighed, "Sure. I'll have my brother drive me." She hung up, and stumbled out of bed. "Why should I care about some horn dog, who practically molested me with his eyes, being sick? Honestly." Still, Umi put on a dark-blue hoodie over her tight pajama tank-top and some slippers. Walking down the seemingly-endless hall way, she came to two large mahogany doors, and knocked on the gold knocker.

Moments later, a tall, slim late-teenage man came to the door. His hair was long in the front, letting his bangs jet forward. His eyes were a deep orange, rather unusual to the normal human being. He stood in a pair of long, plaid pajama pants, a tired look on his face. "What's up, sis?" he stretched, letting out an exaggerated yawn. "I know you don't go to sleep before 11 on an early night." She smirked, leaning against the wall. "Fine. What's wrong?" "I need to go to the hospital." A shocked look arrived on his face, "What's wrong? You break something? You have a cold? You're pregnant?!?!" Flames's emotions switched around so much, Umi just stood there with a blank stare. "No, I need to visit a friend." "..Sis, can't it wait until morning? I've got exams tomorrow." "I promise I'll have a ride home. And I'll…make you some of my brownies."

Flames's expression suddenly changed, full of joy. "Well, let's go!" He practically dragged her down the stairs and out into the chilly night air. It was arriving late November, and the chilly air left a sense of calmness to Umi. Quickly, they got into Flames's 'baby': a '02 Mitsubishi Eclipse. It wasn't new, but Flames's loved the car like it was his child. It had been his graduation present, and he'd never let it tarnish. Umi always felt at home inside the car, it was roomy and stylish. Her brother certainly had good tastes.

Several minutes later, Umi arrived in the patient wing of the ICU. She looked for a nurse, but found Inuyasha. He looked drained. Umi slowly approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you need to get some rest; I'll stay with your brother." "Really?" "Yes, but you owe me big time. Has he come out?" "He woke up violently about an hour and half ago. The doctors had to knock him out big time. He's in room 143B" "I see. Well, get some rest." She smiled, and left.

Arriving inside the room, she looked to see him, lying there. His hair was neat as usual, his skin pale as ever. Nothing seemed to be wrong with him. He simply looked like Snow White, enchanted and beautiful as ever until his 'Prince/Princess charming' came. "Well, I know I'm not saving any princes tonight." She laughed to herself, standing by his side. She wiped his bangs, realizing how silky his hair felt. She suddenly felt herself amused, and ran her fingers through his hair numerous times. Bent over, her voluptuous breasts hung lightly above his head. Sesshomaru twitched lightly, noticing someone was fondling his hair. He opened an eye, realizing two beautiful globes hanging above him. He quickly closed his eyes again, trying to see what else he could get out of this. Umi stopped then, tracing her fingers among his face. His skin felt so smooth. She leaned close, just amazed with his body. He slowly took advantage of this, and leaned his lips up, just to be smacked, hard. "I should have known you would wake up as soon as I got here." She muttered, sitting down.

"Well, your guilt drove you to come by my side? How thoughtful of you." "I'm only here so your brother can get some sleep. Don't even think I'm regretting slashing your tires." "Whatever you say, my dear." "You really have no respect for women, do you?" Umi gave a disgusted look." "They usually give none to me. They're too busy throwing themselves onto me to even have a decent conversation." "I see. Well, you're up, so I'm leaving." "Wait, can't you just stay a bit longer?" "Why, so you have something to stare at?" she growled. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, smirking, "If you weren't so voluptuous, I most likely wouldn't have gotten up in the first place. Blame yourself." He laid back against his pillow, resting his eyes. Umi sighed, laying back in the chair. She slowly felt sleep come over herself as well, a sense of comfort in her mind.

Sesshomaru lifted an eye to look over at her. He sighed, leaning slightly to grab a blanket on his side table. He spread it and threw it over Umi, letting her not catch a chill. He smirked to himself, "I'll get her soon enough. I just hope it's worth the wait."

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

So yeah, that's the part to stop for a moment. This part was kind of boring, but I did find it fun to right, wanted to bring in some of the humor I was feeling today. Gosh, I have cat hair all over me; I don't know how Sesshomaru could deal with all the dog hair.

So yeah, review and get some free Christmas cookies and a Wii, even though I'd really keep that for me, they're sold out here. TT


	5. A plot develops

Howdy yall! (No, I'm not from Indiana. Not at ALL.) I know, I've been updating, but I don't like chapters being too long, they seem to lose interest that way. Then again, this might to be. I'm getting ready for the holidays, so things are getting kind hectic. Thankfully, I get to do all my baking tomorrow.

Besides that, I suppose nothing much else is going on in my life. Had like… 4 cups of coffee tonight, so my head is spinning, WOOSH. Besides that, though, I'm just…bored. So yeah, here's chapter 5, enjoy!

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

The next morning, Umi awoke with the window light shining through. She looked at the clock, '10:14'. "Shit." She quickly rose, just to fall onto the cold hospital floor. "I'm beginning to get used to be being on the ground, how sad." She thought, looking up. She then realized Sesshomaru was gone. "Double shit! I missed school already, and that lecherous bastard is-" "Standing in all his glory right above you?" Sesshomaru leaned in the doorway, his usual smirk planted upon his face. Umi sighed, sitting up. He strode over, standing just in front of her, her head is a most uncomfortable area. "You know, these rooms are soundproof, and I can lock the door." His eyes looked mischievous and playful. Umi decided to play along, a playful smirk on her face as well. She stood, standing closely to him. "You're absolutely right, Sesshomaru. There's no other place I'd have hot," she grabbed his groin, "steamy," rubbing it with her hand softly, making him purr, "sex than in a tiny," she grabbed it harder, "over-lit," she squeezed hard, "cramped patient room with a perverted sex god." She kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to fall down and grab his goods. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get home." She blew him an air kiss, and then walked out. Sesshomaru gave a deep growl in his throat, in pain and annoyance. "Why isn't it working??" He slowly got up and looked around the room. He looked in the chair, and realized Umi had left behind her hoodie. "This gives me the perfect idea." He smirked to himself, quickly tucking the hoodie inside his backpack, and heading out to find Inuyasha, a smile and idea planted inside his mind.

Meanwhile, Naraku had just finished teaching an advanced music theory class and was enjoying an early lunch. Over the past few days, he'd felt rather clueless. He couldn't remember things as well as he used to, his eyes were darkened from a lack of sleep, and he felt very annoyed with everything. Plus, he kept having images of some random guy, naked and crying, inside of his mind. It all seemed rather absurd. He leaned back in his chair staring up at the ceiling. He suddenly fell forward, a surprised look on his face. "Shit, I have lessons with that one girl again." "Perfect, then." Naraku quickly looked around, trying to find the source of the answer, "Hello?" "I'm not there, you fool. And yet, I am." An evil laugh seemed to echo inside his mind. "Who are you?" "I'm your gensius, your creativity, you desire, and your madness." "What do you want with me, spirit?" "I ask for nothing, you are the one who asked for me." "What are you talking about?? Reveal yourself!" "Alas, I cannot. For you see, that girl holds the power. She holds the power you do, which threatens your talent." "She's just a novice player." "For now. But she will grow, and soon your teaching will have no purpose, along with your life." "She's just one girl, how can she have anything?" "It's too much to explain for now. Anyway, she needs a distraction. Something to stray her from her talent, something every girl wants… seduction." "She's almost 5 years younger than me!" "Any girl can be easily swept away by some charm. Any girl. So don't disappoint me." Suddenly, the presence seemed to vanish. Naraku was left in a state of confusion, and passed out on his desk.

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

"So how was your friend doing?" "He's going home. He'll need some therapy, though." Flames slightly began to twitch. "A h-he?" Umi rolled her eyes, having forgotten how protective her brother could be. "It's not what you think. To be honest, he's rather a big jerk with one thing on his mind." "And that would be..?" "I know you're from a different 'age' of high school kids, but one thing guys all want is-" "YOU'RE HAVING SEX?!" Flames stopped on the brakes, not seeming to care about the cars behind him. "I'M NOT HAVING SEX! DON'T YELL AT ME!" "I'M NOT YELLING!" "UGH," Umi leaned back in her seat, "this is why I don't tell you things. You always over-react!" "I do not," Flames muttered under his breath, "Besides, what do you expect me to do: just let you party like some whore?" "I'm NOT a whore! I'm one of the top students; scratch that, THE top student in my class." "Someone's got to watch out for you." "Well, I can do that myself, thanks. Just because mom and dad died doesn't make you King." Umi sighed, not realizing the harshness of her words. Flames just sat there, slowly driving again. His face looked sadden and worn. "Flames, I-" "Just don't, Umi. Just... don't." The ride continued on in silence.

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

"Wow, what happened to you?" Inuyasha walked back to his car, Sesshomaru at his side. "That wench got me in the nuts… literally." "Wow, can't you just give up already?" they both entered the car, engine revving. "I mean, really, you could have any other chick you wanted, why her?" "There's just something different, I don't know. I guess I'm not used to having to throw myself at someone, not them throwing at me. It's oddly enjoyable." "Well, whatever. Hey, I have to study session with Moriko tonight, need me to cancel?" "No, you need to get laid." "Who said anything about that?" "Please, you're my younger brother. In a real study session, the only thing she'll be studying is your-" "So yeah, I guess I go then." Inuyasha cut him off, embarrassed enough already.

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

Hours later, the clock tower struck 4 PM. Umi slowly walked up the steps, now wearing something dressy: a blue long-sleeved blouse, with a low-cut white tank underneath it, hugging her breasts. Her skirt was two inches above her knees, and her socks held up high on her legs. She walked among the halls, trying to ignore the glances and remarks whispered about her appearance from the college student body. She slowly entered the conservatory, looking around for her teacher. "Mr. Yami, sir?" she called out innocently. Naraku came in through another entrance, a smirk on his face. "Hello, Ms… Hiromi, isn't it?" She nodded, and then her eyes went wide. He was wearing now a rather sexy black suit, with a white dress shirt and purple tie. His shoes shined of expensive leather, and his black pants well-ironed. His dark, lustful eyes clouded her thoughts, seeming to hypnotize her. His hair was messy, but not in a dirty way. It made his appearance even more appetizing.

"I apologize again for my rude behavior last week. Please forgive me," he flashed a killer smile. Umi just nodded lightly, and couldn't help but stare. "Would you like something to drink?" "Y-Yes, please, sensai." She could hardly speak. "Keep it together, Umi. How wrong to think of such a teacher with such lust. It's disgusting!" He walked to her, giving her a small glass of some white substance. She smiled weakly, taking a drink. It was egg nog. "But Christmas isn't for another 3 weeks." "I'm feeling rather festive, I should say. Care to hear a new piece I'm composing? I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He then took his place at the piano, Umi sitting by him. He began to play a soothing song, festive and yet rather ominous. Umi smiled, trying to focus in, but everything seemed to be spinning. The last thing she heard before passing out for the music, continuing to play inside her mind.

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

So yeah. The next chapter will involve a lemon (go figure, I know, shocking.) I can't help it, those things are just fun to write. Besides, I'm better at writing those. X.x So yeah, reviewers get coffee… lots of good coffee…or tea, if you like that better.


	6. Update status!

Sorry I've been taking so long. I've been busy with the holidays, and being sick (Yeah, sick during the holidays SUCKS)

I hope you all got some great stuff, I know I did. Right now, with the story though, I'm writing a lemon. And while being sick, I've gotten some more inspiration for it, so things are looking up! I should have chapter 6 up by the end of the year, so yeah.

Happy Holidays!

- Lucy (XxPiRoxX)


	7. Music of the Night

Hello! I know it took me forever to put this up, the holidays have kept me busy. But hey, I didn't forget about yall! XP Anyway, I must say I have missed writing lemons. This one may suck, but I enjoyed writing it. Happy New Year, and please review!!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

When Umi awoke, she heard a piano playing. Looking up, she realized she was in a completely different place. Instead of lying on the floor, she was on a lush, purple bed, with a scent of lavender. Looking over, she saw what appeared to be Naraku playing at the piano. The melody was romantic. She stayed still, hoping to listen to some more, when he stopped and turned to her. Suddenly, Umi realized how different Naraku looked. His eyes were gold, and his skin slightly darker. Plus, he had more muscle. Umi practically melted at his gaze, but tried to remain firm. "Naraku? You look… different." He walked over to her, getting onto the bed. He touched her cheek, "My dear, Umi. You don't even see what I've become. It's so… innocent of you." 'Naraku' slowly worked his way up her neck, rubbing it and then using his lips. Umi moaned a little, trying to shove him off. "Naraku, what are you doing? This is forbidden, we-" "I am not Naraku." Umi gave him an odd look. "But then, who are you??" "I'm Kiyoshi, and I'll agree, Naraku has good taste in women." He tried for her neck again, not getting much of a fight from it. "W-Wait," she stopped him again, "you know Naraku?" "Yes, we're rather close, I must say. Now how much longer are you going to do this?" "I'm not about to sleep with a complete stranger. I have to go."

Umi quickly got up and ran for the door, but when she opened it, she shrieked. Outside, it was crawling with monsters. They were slimly, long, and oozed with poison. She quickly shut the door, shivering. Kiyoshi came up to her, snaking his arms around her. "Shall we begin?" he whispered in her ear, working his way down her neck. Umi wanted to put up a fight, but Kiyoshi's scent aroused her greatly. She knew it was wrong, but it still seemed so right at the same time.

Kiyoshi laid her on the bed, unbuttoning her shirt. She worked on his shirt as well. His chest was practically chiseled. Umi ran her fingers down his chest; the need to touch him was overwhelming. He then worked off her tank top and bra, revealing her mammoth breasts. He cupped them with his hands, squeezing them. He pinched her nipples, causing her to gasp. He nuzzled his face in them, groping and feeling her. Umi shuddered, getting more excited by the moment. Kiyoshi then took a nipple in his mouth, sucking and gentling nipping on it. She arched her back, thrusting her breasts more to satisfying his sexual hunger. Kiyoshi smirked in his mind, loving every bit of this. He placed a hand under her skirt, rubbing just outside her hidden treasure. Umi moaned as her ecstasy was doubled. Kiyoshi continued rubbing and sucking her, until he needed to be pleased. He quickly undid his pants, and shoved Umi onto his cock, forcing as much of his length into her mouth.

After getting control again, Umi started on his hardening cock. While moistening her lips, she grabbed it and stroked it, sucking on the head. Kiyoshi shuddered, wondering how she could be so good at this. She tried him all in, but her gag reflexes disagreed. Instead, she just sucked what she could, bringing Naraku closer to his climax. He finally came, spraying his seed on her face and in her mouth. She swallowed some of it, disliking the taste. She wiped off the rest and lay back, ready for whatever he desired. Kiyoshi smirked, hovering above her. He sucked on her neck more, while shoving two fingers into her chamber. She shuddered, from pain and pleasure. He kept ramming his fingers in and out, but then quickly withdrew them. She groaned, giving him an evil look. Kiyoshi only smirked, bringing his cock into view. It was then she really saw how big it was. About 13 inches long, with 3 inches thickness. How would such a thing fit into her? He leaned forward, breathing heavily on her neck, and rubbing his cock just outside of her entrance. She whimpered, grasping onto his shoulders. He whispered deep in her ear, then licking around it. "You ready?" "Yes." She answered quietly, holding onto him.

He quickly worked his head into her entrance and then shoving deep into her. She screamed, tears working down her eyes. "It hurts s-stop!" she gripped on him, closing her eyes hard. He licked at her tears, working a rhythm. She cried more, until suddenly, she felt something different. Instead, she felt pure ecstasy, her grip looser. Kiyoshi then lifted her legs onto his shoulder, fucking her harder. He squeezed her breasts, moving back and forth inside her. "K-Kiyoshi!!" she screamed, feeling herself orgasm. His facial expression changed, when Umi quickly yelled, "Pull out! Pull out, I'll get pregnant-" "I don't care," he husked in her ear, fondling her breasts, "I'm going to come in your pussy and coat your insides." He licked and sucked her neck more. Umi tried to put up a fight, but her orgasm made her tired. Kiyoshi then stiffened, coming inside. He then laid against her, stroking her hair. "There we go," he kept kissing down her neck, licking up her tears. Umi just lay there, feeling cold and dirty. Kiyoshi kissed her a final time. "You may go now, but I promise. We'll have many more…encounters." He smirked, groping her a final time as well while getting off the bed. He sat at the piano, playing again. Umi slowly began to fall asleep again.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Umi? Umi!" Naraku shook the girl, who finally awoke. "N-Naraku-San?" she rubbed her eyes, looking around. She was in the music room, asleep on the floor. "You were out for awhile. I even tried water, but you just kept asleep. Are you alright?" "Yeah, just had a… weird dream." She smiled weakly, getting up. "I better head home, my lessons is over for today anyway, right?" "Yes, need me to take you home?" "No, I'll call my brother, thanks." She got out her cell phone and waved, walking out the door. Naraku waved back, then quickly going to his desk. A naked Kiyoshi appeared on his desk, smoking a cigarette. "For a virgin, he was pretty talented." He smirked, blowing out a long puff. "I can't believe you had to do that just to distract her. But it's all an illusion, anyway." Kiyoshi smirked, "Not for long, my dear host." He then kissed Naraku, the smell of sex and cigarettes arousing his senses. Finally, he disappeared, leaving the man all alone and in dismay.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Well, that's about it for now! I'm not sure where to go from here, but I'm sure I'll come up w/ something. Help is always appreciated. Reviewers get pizza and umm...Jones soda, and a copy of 'Wicked'! If you don't like that...go away. Jones is AWESOME. So yeah...go to the little box on the bottom left...looks for comments/review...please chibi eyes


	8. Failed Seduction

So yeah, go meh! I got inspired, since nothing's really going on. My cats sleeping on top of the computer, where it's pretty hot, actually. Don't know why she needs the heat, she has enough fat, she really is my cat. XP Anyway, on with the fic!

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

Inuyasha threw on his coat, looking at the clock. It was almost 6:30, and while Moriko's house was just a walk away, it had started snowing, and it was coming down hard. He sighed hard, looking for Sesshomaru. He was currently sitting on the sofa, dressed in just pajama pants with blue, black, and white plaid stripes, watching some random cooking show. "You know we have a chef to cook whatever, right?" Inuyasha smirked, looking at the TV. "Well, you never know what'll happen, right?" Sesshomaru then looked at his brother, "What do you want?" "Where are the keys? I need to drive to Moriko's." "She lives hardly a mile from here." "I know, but it's snowing." "Ugh, fine. They're on the counter. Be careful, and fill it up for me when you're done." Sesshomaru then turned back to his show, wondering how those people could just randomly throw little bowls of shit into a pot and make it turn into something elegant. "God, this isn't going be easy."

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

"Hey Moriko, I just parked out front, hope your folks don't mind." "Oh, they won't." She smirked. She was wearing a pair of tan pants, white collard button-up shirt and a dark green tie. Her dyed green hair was down and brushed, appearing very shiny. She smelled like fresh pine, a rather odd but arousing smells to the teenage boy. She led him into the living room, which everyone was pretty much red or orange, but with a classy feel. "Where's your homework?" he flashed a smile, winking. Moriko looked at him oddly, then sighing. "To be honest, that's not really why I asked you over tonight. It originally was, but I made sure to get the work done on my own. You can check it over later, if you want." Inuyasha gave a convincing look of shock, leaning closer to her. "So, what do you want then?" he questioned, knowing where this was going.

"Inuyasha," she took his hands and looked at him, "we've been friends a long time, and lately, I've been having these feelings, so I know you'll understand. That's why I need you to help me. After all, you're the one I trust." Inuyasha leaned closer, decreasing their distance. Moriko blinked, "Are you ok? You keep leaning over." "Oh, it's just. I feel the same way, Moriko. To be honest, I'm a virgin too, so it might be a little odd." "What are you talking about?" "Well, I love you too, Moriko. I'd love to be your boyfriend and be your first."

Moriko then laughed. "Wow, Inuyasha, you and your brother sure think a like, don't you?" "I am not like him!" "True, then you'd off at some chick's house banging her heart out. Anyway, Inuyasha, I think you should know, especially now," she wiped a tear from her eye, chuckling still. "Inuyasha, as sexy as you are, it's not worth it." "But why? We could work, I mean, I know I'm a bit naïve, but-" "No, Inuyasha, It's not you, it really isn't." "Then what is? There's someone else?" "No, but that would make things less complicated." "You know I'll love you no matter what." She looked into his eyes then, piercing inside his mind. "Then I'll love you too. And my new girlfriend." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with shock, he stuttered. "I'm a lesbian."

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

Umi sighed, knocking on the door. The snow was coming down, and she should have headed home faster, but she felt the need to come here. A tall, white man in a suit answered the door. His hair was black, while his suit was purple. He smiled, "May I help you?" "Oh, I'm sorry; I must have the wrong residence. I'm looking for the Izanagi residence." "Oh no, you're at the right location. Inuyasha is out at the moment, would you like to leave a message?" "Oh, I'm looking for Sesshomaru, actually." "I'll have to check, please come in." She stood by the door, looking around. For just living with his brother, Sesshomaru seemed to have a lot of money. "It's probably because of his parents' death. They were rather rich, I guess." She suddenly felt pushed against the door, lips attacking hers. She then realized the man who answered the door was on her, groping her. He cupped her breasts, grinding his hardness onto her crotch. "I haven't felt such glorious breasts in so long. I have to suck them," he then licked across her cleavage, trying to pull back the material. Umi thought fast, opening the door with her free hand, and had the man fall onto the concrete. "Ugh, they all have to have self-respect, don't they?" He mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Must you do that to all my female clients, Miroku?" a voice spoke from the shadows, walking up. Sesshomaru was just wearing a silk black and gold robe, eyeing the perverted servant. "Maybe if you had let us have some fun every once and awhile, we wouldn't be so forward." "Whatever," he looked at Umi, noticing her shirt was slightly ripped and he got a good view of her blue and white thin bra. "Can I help you?" "First, you can stop ogling me" She growled, zipping up her jacket again, "but I can to see how you were doing. I suppose you made a fast recovery. Shock." She smirked. "Well, I am. So, would you like something to warm you up, I have a rather large ha-" "No, I should go home. The snow's getting bad, and soon I won't be able to make it without being frozen to death." "It's not safe. I shall make a guest room up for you. After all, I can get you a clean uniform for school tomorrow." "How gullible do you think I am to stay in the house of the man who wants nothing more than to get me in his bed? Please." She turned to leave, when he caught her hand. "I'll lock the room if you want. I'll even get you the police. Just, please. I don't want you to freeze."

Umi gave him a stern look, "Promise to keep him out too?" she nodded over to Miroku, who stumbled back into the house. "Whatever you wish. Besides, I'd rather have you awake and willingly than to take advantage of you in your sleep." He smirked, winking. Umi laughed, "I knew there was a comment coming." She pulled out her cell, calling Flames. She looked at Sesshomaru while it dialed. He just stood there, not taking his eyes off her.

"Flames?" "UMI, WHERE ARE YOU?! IT'S CRAZY OUT THERE!!" "Don't have a heart attack, I'm at Moriko's, she said I could stay the night." "Alright," he sighed heavily, "Can you pick up your stuff tomorrow?" "Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bai Bai." She hung up, looking at Sesshomaru. "Well, are you going to show me where to go?" she gave him a bored look, crossing her arms. He smirked, "Miroku, please show Miss Izanami to the guest room, please. And if I hear a complaint from her, you'll be out in the unemployment line without as much as a testicle to your name." Miroku growled, showing Umi up the stairs. He watched her go up, then getting a cup of coffee. "This is going to be a long night," he sighed.

————— ———— ——— ——­— ————— ——— ——— ———— ——— ——— ——— ——

I know, I know, it's like, "Wow, she updated so freaking fast." I guess I got bored. I should be studying for my driver's ed written exam, but I will now, since nothing's on T.V. So yeah, please review!

Oh, and just so you know, I DID change Umi's last name, so yeah. It'll make more sense later on, but until then, unless you really read into Japanese Names and their backgrounds, it won't make much sense. It's a bit of foreshadowing So yeah…if you're confused..I'm too lazy to change it from the first chapters, so just realize from now on, her last name is Izanami or something like that.

So anyway, reviewers this time get…the soundtrack of Avenue Q, a puppet, and some chai tea! I love that stuff. Laterz!


	9. Sleepover

Howdy one and all! I know I've been updating a lot, call it a short attention span. Anyway, I plan on putting more realistic, good stuff in the next chapter. So please, don't leave! It'll get better, since now I know what to do. Anyway, I had sushi tonight, so that always makes me happy/entergetic. Enjoy!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

A knock on the door caused Sesshomaru to place his cup down and answer the door. A shorter girl, with bright pink hair and a long, black dress coat was on the door step, looking very pissed off. "Ichigo?" he blinked, trying to act all innocent. "You stood me up, Sesshomaru! I waited at the Lounge for several hours yesterday, and you never showed up! You weren't at school either, and you didn't even bother to call or come by! I could-" "I was in the hospital, and I'm about to send you there if you don't quit yelling shrilly in my ear." He growled, rubbing his forehead. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Sesshi-Kun, I guess we'll just have to reschedule-"

It was then Umi came down the stairs, wearing a pair of large, baggy PJ bottoms with a button up- matching shirt. They were black with gold dragons on the bottoms. However, the shirt was rather loose, and draped a little, along with the pants. She tried keeping them up as she walked, which worked a little. Sesshomaru bit his lip, trying to stop himself from saying anything, so instead Ichigo did, "What the fuck is she doing here?!" she screamed, glaring daggers at the girl. "She's staying as my guest this evening. Now, if you would excuse me," he tried to close her out, but Ichigo just shoved in, even more pissed off. "How DARE you do this to me, Sesshomaru! I'm twice the woman she is! Oh, you'll BOTH pay for this, I swear!" she then ran out into the snow, tears down her face.

Sesshomaru closed the door, turning to Umi, who looked rather nervous. "Come, we'll go relax in the living room." "I think I should head upstairs, I mean, it's almost seven." "I know you don't do to sleep that early. I'll even let you lay on my sofa, if you want." He led her into a rather towering room, all black and white. The TV was a wide screen, taking up most of the wall. She lay down on the large sofa, when a large black and white flash jumped on top of her and started licking her face. Umi pushed, and realized there was a husky on top of her. She smiled, petting the dog's head. "Ryuu, off!" Sesshomaru bellowed, while the dog just settled down on the other end of the sofa. "He was fine. Something I didn't mean being on top of me." She smirked. "Well, in that case," Sesshomaru walked over, preparing to lean down to her, when she smacked him in the face with her hand, "Tsk tsk tsk, remember the deal. Besides, where are the guards you promised?" Sesshomaru growled, walking away and leaving Umi and Ryuu alone.

A few moments later, two men dressed in black suits came in with Sesshomaru. One had long, silver bluish hair, with two purple tattooed triangles going down his face from his forehead, and red-purple eyes. The other was a girl, with longer, brown hair and a black and pink low-cut dress on. She appeared just as vicious at the man next to her. "Menomaru, Sango, this is Umi Izanami, the one you are to protect, regardless my begging, or Miroku's." Sesshomaru nodded in her direction, and then walked over to Umi. "Happy now?" "More than you know," she smirked, blowing him a kiss, then turning back to the TV. Menomaru and Sango took their spots by the sofa, just sitting and attacking like human meat puppets. Whenever Sesshomaru even shifted in his seat, Sango grabbed her ninja stars and Menomaru held an oddly shaped vial with purple powder in it. "Poison." Umi thought.

Two hours later, Umi yawned deeply, then standing up. "I'm ready to go to sleep, how about you?" she looked over at Sesshomaru, who had fallen asleep. "Menomaru-Sama, may I please have a moment alone with Sesshomaru?" she looked innocently. The man sighed, nodded, and exited with Sango. Umi went to his side, stroking his hair. She felt his blue moon tattoo on his forehead; it was cold, unlike the rest of his skin. She went up close to his face, whispering softly, "You're a dick, but maybe you have a brain, after all." She smiled, then leaning forward, lips just about to meet. Suddenly, the main door opened and slammed shut, which made Umi quickly get off of Sesshomaru as he awoke. Menomaru and Sango ran in, weapons in hand. Inuyasha ran through the room and out up the stairs. Umi shuddered, pondering why the teenager had seemed so emotional. "Aren't you going to go see if he's alright?" she gave Sesshomaru a bewildered look. He just stood, "Go to sleep. I'll deal with him." Sesshomaru walked up the stairs casually, Umi soon following with Menomaru and Sango.

Umi walked into the room, while Menomaru and Sango stood guard outside. Sesshomaru's house had top security, and the windows had been especially guarded. She snuggled into the King size bed, snuggling against the warm, blue comforter and sheets. She had just rested her eyes, when she felt something on her foot. She looked under, and saw no one. Brushing it off, she went back to try and slumber, when she felt something on her leg, and now it was crawling higher to her thigh. She quickly shoved off the sheets, and still found nothing. Observing the room quickly, she laid her head on her pillow, when she suddenly saw a hand on her thigh, and prepared to scream, when another went across her mouth. She looked, and then recognized the captor. "K-Kiyoshi??" she mumbled, looking into his golden eyes, which even shined in the dark. "Yes, my dear, I got lonely after our session," he began kissing down her neck, "and decided to come back for a little more." "I have to get to sleep, sir, I really can't," she tried shoving him off, which seemed to make him touch her even more. She finally stopped, letting him grope her. He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. She just sat there, helpless to his touch.

Suddenly, Kiyoshi stopped, and looked up towards the window. "Shit, he's calling me," Kiyoshi looked down at Umi, placing a final kiss on her lips. She blinked, and when she opened her eyes, he was gone. She then turned in her bed, to see a purple rose by her place. She smelled it, smiling slightly, and then let sleep get over her, hoping for sweet dreams.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

So yeah, smexy, I know. Anyway, some very exciting stuff coming up, so please stay tuned! Sushi and Absoulte Boyfriend for reviwers! No bodys seems to want this stuff (


	10. Surprise!

Yeah, sorry about the long wait. I've been busy w/ break, finals, so much Good news is I might be getting a job at Petsmart soon, w00t. Oh, and I have new classes, yayyy. So yeah, here she is!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

The next morning, it was rather uneventful. Umi had woken up to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's yelling. Sesshomaru was trying to get his brother up and ready for school, but Inuyasha refused to oblige. He finally gave up, and just continued with his morning routine. Umi had gotten showered and dressed, feeling awkward the robe she had found. On the nightstand, her uniform was cleaned and pressed. She put it on swiftly, and headed downstairs. Sesshomaru was sitting there; shirt unbuttoned and tie loosely on his neck. He was drinking from a coffee mug, the smell of cologne and coffee in the air. Umi just looked over his figure. It wasn't a shock most girls (and guys) melted for Sesshomaru, he was drop dead gorgeous. His well sculpted chest was exposed, and revealed down to just above his crotch. He looked over at her, "What anything? We don't have much time." Umi just shook her head, "I'll just have a glass of orange juice, please." She sat on the stool across from him, looking down at the newspaper. Nothing seemed too different, when a headline caught her eye.

"LOCAL TEACHER FOUND IN MYSTERIOUS CONDITION," she looked over, then recognizing the name. "Yami Naraku was found just late last night in friend's apartment, unconscious. He had no external injuries, but had mysterious cuts all inside his ears. Police and doctors are still trying to find answers to this odd finding. He's in critical condition." Umi read the rest of the article, trying to understand what was going on. Then he remembered her brief 'visit' with Kiyoshi last night. It was then she wondered, if somehow his quick retreat had something to do with Naraku. Umi looked over the article again, still trying to connect something, but she couldn't. A maid came up, giving Umi her glass of orange juice, which she downed like an alcoholic with sake. Sesshomaru lifted an eye to her, smirking inside his mind, "She's quiet the guzzler. I wonder if she'd-" "You know I can just tell what you're thinking by looking at you in thought." Umi cut him off, smirking. Sesshomaru stood up, buttoning his shirt and fixing his tie. "Let's go." He muttered.

The car ride was much duller, the two not speaking much of anything to one another. Umi then broke the ice, "Thank you for having my uniform clean. I really appreciate it." "I doubt you'd want to walk around in a school like ours, wearing a dirty uniform." "True. Anyway, I need to pick up my books; can't we stop by my house? It's just ahead." "Fine. I'll drive up to the house." "NO! I mean, I can walk up, it's fine." Umi smiled weakly, knowing if her brother saw her with Sesshomaru, he'd lose it completely. "Just because you think I'm a jerk doesn't mean I am. I'll drive up." "I really don't want you to." "I insist." "And I insist against it." "Fine." Sesshomaru drove to the corner, letting Umi out. She waved, and run up to the house. She knocked on the door, which a very sleepy looking Flames opened the door, "Hey," his expression changed, looking bright and happy, "here's your bag, it has everything." "Thanks," she gave her bro a quick hug. "Wait, I wanted to talk to Moriko," Umi's expression didn't change, but her skin got goose bumps fast. "She's…busy. I'll have her call you later." "Oh, come on. I know Moriko can't occupy herself for more than five seconds. I'll just walk down with you, and-" "Oh, darn, we're running late, see you later!" Umi waved running back down the walk and out to Sesshomaru's car, bag in hand.

Once at school, Umi and Sesshomaru got some odd looks. Groups of girls whispered and giggled with one another, while the guys pretended they weren't looking. Sesshomaru growled under his breath. "Calm down. I have to go, anyway, stuff to do-" "Hey Sesshomaru! How was she?" "Yeah, does she give good head?" "They say the nerdy types are the horniest." "Never thought Umi would be so easy." Snickering and comments just came from all sides, guys and girls laughing cruelly. Umi just sulked, looking at the ground. She knew people gossiped that people were cruel, but never in such a way. Ichigo was standing out front, laughing and getting the crowd even louder. Sesshomaru looked over at Umi, a slight feeling of guilt. He then lifted her chin up, planting his lips on hers, shocked when she let her. He expected a slap to the face, a kick to the groin, anything, not her permission, though. The crowd stopped a moment, some people coughing. Ichigo growled, looking even more pissed. Sesshomaru then pulled away, smirking a bit. Umi did the same, catching his drift.

"Yes, I have finally gotten a girlfriend. I've tried to keep it secret, but I guess it just came out," He smiled, scratching his head, trying to play this off, "Isn't that right, pumpkin?" he looked over at Umi, nodding for her to respond. "Oh yes, we're just… madly in love, but I didn't want to expose our love to… everyone." she just stood there, while Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her shoulder, nuzzling his head against her neck, "You're pushing it," she growled low enough just for him to hear him. He smirked, "I could enjoy this," he wrapped his arms around her waist, still nuzzling. Ichigo gagged, "Ugh, fine, we believe you, just stop. C'mon," she walked off, a group behind her. Soon, everyone else had gone to chat elsewhere, leaving Umi and Sesshomaru alone. "Wow, it actually worked. I have to go to class, see you later." Umi walked away, when Sesshomaru got her again by the waist, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You realize I could use this for blackmail, and expose you as whatever I wish." He smirked, a gleam in his eyes. Umi wiggled, trying to get free. "Then why don't you?" "I said I would rather have you willing, no matter the wait." He smiled, then walking away. Umi ran in the other direction, to her calculus class.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Yeah, kinda boring. HOWEVER, I'm deciding on what to do to kill off a certain character. If you wanna leave your guesses in comments, I'd love to see. Plus, it might help change the story even more. Reviewers get…a DDR machine…and pie! Laterz!


	11. Revenge

Howdy! I know it's been a while since I updated, but trust me, you'll like this. After all, good things come to those who wait.

Oh, and I've been watching Death Note again 3 That series kicks ASS. If you haven't seen it yet, you totally should. And Paradise Kiss

Now, on with the show!

Disclaimer (I haven't done one of these in awhile, so might as well, they do them automatically now on I don't know the people that Rumiko Takahasi does already. But what IS mine, IS mine. So boo ya.

…I'm Rick James, Biatch!!!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Why do they teach us this stuff, again?" Moriko's handwriting read on a note she had just passed Umi. "I think it's so they can keep us locked up in this place a little longer." Umi scribbled down, passing the note back. Sensei Fumio was dragging on about something, and scribbling on the board. Umi wrote down her notes as usual, trying to keep her position as Top Student believable. Moriko was sitting back comfortably in her desk, not really paying attention to the teacher, but her best friend. Umi was wearing the same thing as everyone else, but she looked amazing in it. Moriko sighed, etching on her paper a drawing of Umi. It looked more like five year old drew it, but she didn't care. She knew she wasn't born a Foujita. (A/N: Tsuguharu Foujita was a Japanese painter; most of his popular work was from early to mid 1900s) She stared at the picture, and then at Umi, whose desk was just two over. "What I wouldn't give to be that chair." Umi looked back at her friend, giving her a smile. She was thankful Inuyasha had kept his word, not telling Umi about her sexual preferences. But then she almost wished she had, so at least she wouldn't have to worry about it. Just to have her living in ignorance of her affection.

"Miss Haruko," Sensei Fumio slapped his ruler on her desk, "are you even pretending to listen to me?" his thick glasses leaning and his (lack of) hair ruffled. "I'm sorry, Sensei." She muffled, sitting up in her seat more. Umi giggled lightly, and then turned back to the front as Sensei Fumio rambled on.

Umi was in the middle of a note, when she felt something on her back. She quickly turned around, but nothing was there. Shrugging it off, she continued, when she felt something reaching around and grabbing her breasts. She squeaked a bit, just to see a very sexy (and shirtless) Kiyoshi. He smirked, slightly rubbing and pinching her breasts. She sighed deeply, trying not to make any strange, arousing noises. "Doesn't he have something better to do?" Umi thought, returning to her notes despite his actions. "No, besides, I'm rather aroused by you in that uniform." He spoke inside her mind, lowering his hands down to her skirt. She smacked one of his hands, just to have the other be ignored. "I need to pass this class, so if you don't mind," "I do. You shouldn't have been so careless last time. I know your weaknesses." He licked around her ear, making her shudder.

"Sensei, may I please use the rest room?" "Miss Izanami, you know I have strict rules about leaving my class-" "I'M HAVING MY PERIOD!" She blurted out, which almost everyone burst out laughing. Sensei Fumio blushed, rubbing his mustache a little, "I-I see. Be quick then." He then returned to the unruly class, settling everyone down. Umi quickly grabbed her bag and walked out, Kiyoshi's form behind her.

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?" he smirked, walking by her side. Umi just ignored him, heading towards the bathroom. "I'm going in here. You are not. I don't need some pervert I hardly know playing high school voyageur." She grumbled, stalking into the bathrooms. Kiyoshi sighed, following her in anyway. "That bitch expects me to follow her? Stupid wench. Naraku's a useless bastard, leaving me to distract this woman. At least I got some enjoyment out of it," he smirked, hiding until he saw Umi come out and wash her hands. He then grabbed a hold of him, ramming her into one of the stalls, kissing down her neck. "K-Kiyoshi, no!" she shoved him off, only to have him shove her harder against the stall wall. (A/N: Hey, that rhymes!) "You'll not get away so easily. I have lots of free time with Naraku away," he then stopped, realizing what he said. "I knew you were connected with him. You look exactly the same." "But I'm much sexier, don't you think?" he rubbed her crotch against his, his arousal very easy to find. "Besides, he's just a wishy-washy pianist. He gets his genius from me."

"So how did you come into his life?" she just stood against the wall, as he worked his way on her. "When Naraku was young, he was a rather talented kid. He played piano and violin like no other, and he was a rather smart student." "So what happened?" "Well, you see, since Naraku was out playing so much, he hardly saw his parents. So whenever he did, that meant the world to him. The same with his parents towards him. However, that all changed about sixteen years ago. The day his parents died."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Naraku-Chan, are you coming or not?" A middle-aged man with short, brown hair approached a small, medium-length, tamed-hair Naraku. "Wait, I have to go grab my new teddy bear!" "But honey, we're going out together to get a new bear. That one's so old and torn up." "But I love it, mommy! You got it for me when I was born!" Naraku pouted, crossing his arms. A woman with long, black hair and piercing purple eyes came out of the car, and picked up her son. "Hurry back, ok? Daddy and I will be out here. But hurry, the stores might just run out." She winked, then setting him down. Naraku giggled running back to their large estate. He knocked on the door, where a young looking middle-aged man answered the door. His hair was silver and long, with a hint of blue. "Yes, Mr. Yami-Chan?" His expression was rather laid-back, and kind. Naraku stepped back a bit, confused. He didn't remember his father talking about Mr. Izanagi coming to the house, especially while they were gone. The man suddenly, grabbed the boy, shoving him inside the house. Naraku screamed and yelled, but Mr. Izanagi just carried him along.

Finally, he shoved Naraku into a closet, among many coats and such. He slammed the door, and made a click. The door was locked. "I suppose it's pointless in me telling you this, since you will die after all this, but I'll humor you. We've taken control of your fathers' company. In fact, we've taken all his money, and now it's in my name. The only thing left to insure this is for your parent's demise. But don't worry, little Naraku. You'll also be up in the sky with them." He gave an evil laugh, with his foot steps trailing off. Naraku screamed and pounded on the door, "Somebody! Somebody, please, help!" Naraku screamed, trying to get a response. Then, he heard the most horrifying reply he could get: gun shots. Naraku's eyes got wide with fear and shock. He pounded and screamed more, but to no avail. He tried over and over for the lock, but he didn't have anything to use. After the gun shots stopped, he just sat there, unable to move. He couldn't breathe.

"It's ok, Naraku... I am here." A soft voice called. Naraku looked around, trying to find a source. "Who's there?" he stood up, looking around. "I am your friend, Naraku. I'm here to help you. Just open the door." Naraku gave a puzzled look, turning the knob. The door was open. He got out, seeing a tall male, with tan skin, long messy, black hair, and bright yellow eyes staring at him. He gave a comforting yet creepy smile, motioning the boy towards him. Naraku slowly stepped towards him, keeping their eyes locked. Naraku reached out his hand, "Let me be with you, Naraku, and you will never be lonely again." "B-But I have friends, don't I?" The other laughed, cold and heavy, "I'll be your only friend. Everyone else is out to get you, Naraku. Just look at Mr. Izanagi. But don't worry about him. I'll make sure he and everyone else never triumphs over us again…."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Wait….so Sesshomaru's father killed Naraku's parents, and that's why he's so rich?" Umi blinked, when Naraku finally stopped groping her. "Yes, he did. Sesshomaru, however, doesn't know this. I'd prefer if it stayed this way." Umi sighed, "Very well. Now excuse me, I have to get back to class." Kiyoshi worked his hand up her skirt, "You aren't doing anywhere. I still need my release." "Then get it somewhere else, I have a title to uphold." Kiyoshi smacker her, "You stupid wench. You don't realize it, do you? I promised Naraku that I'd always have him on top. And you, my dear," Kiyoshi drew out a knife, "are not." Umi gulped, trying to morph into the wall, "But he's in college, way out of high school, how am I compared to him??" "Your musical talent and spirit challenge ours. Now we simply can't have that, now can we?" Kiyoshi smirked, holding the knife close to Umi's arm. "I was made to have Naraku distract you originally, but it seems I have to do things the dirty way," Kiyoshi kissed her lips, practically shoving his tongue down her throat.

Umi bit his tongue and kicked him in the groin, running out. Kiyoshi yelled loudly inside her mind, "You'll regret this, my dear, you'll pay. You'll pay dearly." Umi just shook her head and kept running, finally reaching back to her class. Everyone gave her a weird look, and Sensei Fumio raised his eyebrow, "Thank you for rejoining us, Izanami, please take your seat." Umi bowed, and went to sit down. She sighed deeply, trying not to shake the rest of class.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Umi slumped against her gym locker. P.E. was her last class of the day, and she was much too tired to help clean the school like everyday. She slipped back on her uniform shirt, and closed the locker, heading out the door. She tried to sneek past the gates, when Sesshomaru walked up to her, pulling her close. "Leaving without a goodbye kiss?" He smirked, patting her head. Umi rolled her eyes, then remembered what Kiyoshi had said. "Sesshomaru, I need to talk to you." "Yes, I use extra large condoms." "I'm trying to be serious, I-"

Suddenly, Umi's cell phone rang, "Hello?" "Umi, hey, did you get out of cleaning duty?!" "  
No, actually, I was going to skip," she whispered into the phone, trying not to be too noticed, "why?" "You haven't spoken to any of the teachers, then?" Moriko's breathing got heavier, sounding like panic. "No, just calm down, Moriko! What's going on?" Umi smiled weakly.

Time stopped.

"Umi, something's happened."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

gasp-o-rama Oh noz, what happened!!! I guess you'll have to see, now won't you? P.S. I gotta get some reviews to actually inspire what's happening.. tell me your prediction! I love people's comment. Reviewers get a Johnny Depp plushie, and a Suncoast gift card, w00t!


	12. To whom it may concern

Howdy! Yeah…I have chapter 11 done (it's got two surprises, yay) But yeah. Since I don't have any more reviews, I guess it'll remain a mystery. Wo0o0o0.

You know it's not that hard to go down to that little scroll box, and click 'submit a review' Just thought I'd let you know.

Morons. -.-U

Anyway, so yeah. GO CLICK THERE, DAMN IT!

Have a nice day! n.n

AND REVIEW!


	13. Hold me closely

Howdy! n.n I knew you people would come through! Now it isn't THAT hard to click a little button and write a few words, now is it? Just to be nice, I'll respond to the comments:

Sandra, Brenda12, and Kirejugatsu: Thanks! I knew, but I needed some reviews. I'm sure you'll be happy with the new info in this chapter! n.n

Rawr (AKA M-Chan): I tried doing a new way to present dialogue in this section. I think it's easier to read, so tell me how you think.

Btw, this first part is Umi on the phone w/ Moriko, but it's just Umi speaking. Not to confuse you people.

Now, on with the story!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"What's happened, what do you mean?"

"Could be just a BIT less vague??"

"….What?"

"Moriko, I know the teachers don't like us leaving early from cleaning, so if this is some pay back joke…"

"Ok, this joke isn't getting very funny anymore."

"YOU'RE LYING! QUIT JOKING!"

The next sound was a cell phone hitting the cold, hard concrete and shutting off.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Sesshomaru gave Umi a puzzled look as Umi dropped her cell phone. Her eyes just stood blank, not showing much of any emotion but shock.

"Umi, are you ok?"

"…….."

"What happened to him?"

"He's dead….."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Moriko tried to call back the number, but she got the voicemail each time. Eventually, she broke into a run. She was on the other side of the school campus, and was trying to get to Umi. "She needs comfort… she needs someone… Is it my turn?" she thought, running against the wind. "How could this happen? Flames never seemed upset. He lived for Umi; he would never do anything to himself to hurt her..."

"Why did he kill himself, then?"

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Umi. He didn't say a word, just held her. Umi continued standing there, no emotion on her face. She was still in so much shock, she couldn't comprehend anything. She just knew one thing was inside her mind. She then ran off towards the music building, knowing what she had to do. She just ran and ran; her heart feeling like it should explode. She finally reached the piano room, looking for anyone. Thankfully, no one really stayed right after classes and played.

Walking over to the piano, she sat on the bench, and looked at the music. She nodded, and her fingers felt over the keys. Over the past few days, she had been unable to practice. Slowly, she hit one key, followed by many others. The notes filled the room with a feeling of passion and great sadness. Umi just continued to play, her emotion still at a blank. Over and over, she played the song, refusing to let the music escape her. She had to prove she was strong. She had to make sure Naraku or Kiyoshi didn't win, no matter how they did this. It was at moment, Umi felt she some control. Little did she know how little that feeling would last.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Moriko finally reached the front gates, only to be greeted by Sesshomaru. "Where's Umi?" she panted, trying to get her breath back. "She ran off towards the music conservatory. What's going on?"

"….Her brother killed himself."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide. No wonder she had frozen over. From the little amount he knew about Umi, he realized that her brother was the reason she continued to smile each day.

The reason she could laugh.

The reason she did well in school.

The reason she lived at all.

"…I'm going to go find her."

"Let me go with you. I have a feeling she's not going to take it well."

"She knows he's dead already."

"But she doesn't know how."

Sesshomaru's mouth formed a small 'O'.

"Maybe she shouldn't know, just not yet."

"But she has to know eventually."

"Then I'll tell her, when the time's right."

"I'm her best friend, I should do it."

"I think the last thing she needs right now is a loving lesbian's support."

Sesshomaru smirked, while Moriko glared daggers at him.

"….He told you, didn't he?"

"I'm afraid do. But I have no reason to spread such information, not a loss to me. You're breasts are too small for me."

"They're Ds!"

"Exactly." He smirked, walking off with Moriko.

—— ——— —— —— —— —— —— (Later that evening) — —– —— — — ——– — —— — — —

"Thank you for letting me stay the night. I knew Moriko needed some time to herself, she's done enough for me." "It's no problem. Besides, I like the company." He hung up both their coats, and made some tea. He gave Umi a cup, while she sipped it. It was strong with honey and ginseng, calming Umi's nerves a bit. Sesshomaru lead them to the sofa, flipping on the TV. Umi sat close to him, sipping the tea. They sat together, watching some game show about who could slash tires faster. "Is that where you learned to screw up my car?" Sesshomaru muttered, finishing his tea. Umi smiled weakly, nodding. He rubbed her head, then putting his arm around her. A bold move, but he expected to be smacked. Instead, she snuggled against him, sending Sesshomaru's thoughts puzzled. He just sat there, comforting her.

The clock struck nine. Sesshomaru mumbled, "If you need to go to bed, that's fine, I'll have a maid set up your room." "I don't want to sleep alone." "I can have Sango in your room with you tonight." "No, I want to sleep with you….in the same bed, I mean. Nothing more." She blushed, looking at him. Sesshomaru just blinked. "Are you sure about that? I mean, I can get really… tense in the night, and I might just have to-"

Umi shut her lips over his, cutting him off. She pushed against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that, in one another's arms. Umi finally pulled back, just to be pushed on her back on the sofa by Sesshomaru, shoving his tongue deep in her mouth. She tried to battle the aggressive organ, but he dominated her. He ran his hands down her sides, running his hands under her shirt to feel her smooth skin. It was the best feeling in the world to him. Their lips kept locked as he began to feel her breasts. They hardly fit his hands because of their massive size. Umi's leg kicked a bit, while he continued to fondle her breasts. He pinched and tweaked her nipples through her black, lazy bra, making them erect.

Finally, they pulled back from their kiss. Sesshomaru looked in her eyes. They shined with sadness and a hint of… lust? He sat up, removing his hands from under her shirt, which she then fixed as she sat up.

"Umi, I can't believe I'm saying this, but we shouldn't be doing this. You're just emotional right now, and I'm taking advantage of your vulnerability. I'll go have Sango up in your room for the night."

Umi grabbed his hand, trying to pulling him closer.

"Please don't leave. I just want someone there to hold onto..."

Sesshomaru nodded, "Fine. I'll fetch your pajamas."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

o0o0o0o0oo, another sleep over at Sesshomaru's, but this time they're all smexed up! Wonder what'll happen… review! I won't update until I get five more, so keep them coming'!

Reviewers get Gravitation manga and cookies! n.n


	14. The Morning After

Final fantasy victory music plays and here it is! Chapter 12! n.n I know, isn't it just exciting? This chapter has the return of some people, but there are new characters to come! n.n And, since some of you nice people DID review, I'll respond:

Kirejugatsu- I'm sure you'll be excited with what else is to come!

Brenda12- the whole reason behind Flames's death will be revealed in the next two chapters or so. As for anything more between Umi & Sesshomaru, you'll have to see n.n

De de- Here's your life support, Hun!

Kiki- I'm really not too sure at this point. He's messing w/ her in the first place to help out Naraku.

Now, on with the show!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

The next morning, Umi was sitting at the breakfast bar. Sango was drinking tea, eyeing Umi out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes looked dark from lack of sleep and her skin pale. Umi looked down at the tea before her, like she was expecting it to do a cartwheel or something. Clearing her throat, Sango spoke in a deeper tone that made Umi jump slightly,

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just tired."

"What happened to you last night?"

"..I'd rather not talk about it."

"…Did Sesshomaru violate his contract?"

"Well, you see, I-"

"Good morning, Umi."

Sesshomaru was standing in the door way. His hair was slightly rugged, but he still looked flaw-less. Especially in the black and white robe he was wearing. Umi nodded slightly, putting out a big smile to him. He came and wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on her cheek. Umi then returned to her tea cup, praying it would swallow her up and take her someone. She didn't care where, just as long as it was as far away from Japan as possible. Sesshomaru watched her slowly out the corner of his eye. He noticed how unkempt she looked, but he couldn't care less. She was the more beautiful in the morning than any other person looking their best. He sighed, taking a long sip of his own tea.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ——(The Night Before)——— ——– — — ——— —— —— ———

Umi was eying the clock, which seemed to make time slow down much more than it was. Sesshomaru had long gone to sleep, and was snoring loudly. However, nothing in the world troubled her more than what was in her mind. She could see Flames smiling inside her mind, laughing and smiling like he always did. She sniffled a bit, tears flowing down her face. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms wrap around her, and a head resting on her neck. Sesshomaru had gotten up, and wanted to comfort her.

"Umi…" he called, holding her close.

She rested her hands on his, snuggling against his frame. She was about to fall asleep when something inside her head clicked.

"Umi, Umi….."

"K-Kiyoshi?"

"You didn't think I'd give up so easily, right?"

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to let you know how delicious your brother looked with a rope burn on his neck…"

Umi shuddered suddenly, grasping her head tightly, trying to cut out Kiyoshi's laughing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She cried, holding herself

"Umi?? What's going on?"

Sesshomaru held onto Umi's shoulders, pinning her down. He looked at her eyes, which were wet with tears. He wiped them, "Umi," he went back on his own back, turning towards Umi, "are you alright?"

"Sesshie-Kun…"

Their lips met gently, a light simple kiss. Sesshomaru ran a hand through her silky, blue hair, while she continued to cry. She felt so helpless, so confused. She just wanted to forget her pain, and close off the world. But Sesshomaru held her anyway, wanting her to open to him.

"Get some sleep. We don't have school tomorrow…"

He continued to hold her as sleep overcame him. Umi just smiled weakly, and lay again, facing the clock and wanting time to just let her stay like this forever.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Naraku raised his head, looking up. He realized he wasn't in his apartment.

He was in a hospital bed.

He tried to sit up, but a pain in his side made him lay right back down. He looked over to see it was sunny outside. He must have gotten here last night. His TV was turned on to some game show about people slashing tires.

"Are people really this desperate for money anymore? How sad."

Kiyoshi suddenly appeared, smoking a cigarette next to Naraku's bed.

"What's going on? Why am I here?"

"I don't know. It wasn't my turn to watch you."

"I don't find that hard to believe, since you're never with me anymore. How am I supposed to finish my concerto if you keep screwing around?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, love. Your competition is at a full halt. I don't believe Ms. Izanami will be much of a problem anymore." Kiyoshi smirked, puffing out a large puff of smoke.

Naraku coughed a bit, giving a puzzled look, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he inhaled, "just got her distracted for a long time."

"…What did you do?"

"It's nothing, my dear," Kiyoshi grabbed Naraku's chin and gave him a kiss, "Just rest your head and I'll make sure your music is written."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Inuyasha came into the kitchen. His eyes were baggy and his hair was like a wild animal. He eyed the teapot and grabbed a mug, mixing his tea with at least five tablespoons of sugar. Sesshomaru sighed, focusing on his tea.

"You're going to die so young if you keep your sugar intake that high."

"…Bite me."

"You're not worth it."

Sesshomaru smiled, sitting down next to Umi. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow,

"Have a little sleep over last night?"

"I was just comforting her."

"So that's what they call it now."

"Watch your tongue."

"Apparently, she already has."

Sesshomaru glared daggers at his brother,

"For your information, her brother just passed away, and I'm watching her."

Inuyasha blinked, then taking a sip of his tea, "Whatever."

Umi just sat there, sniffling some more. Sesshomaru grasped her chin, turning it towards him,

"You shouldn't cry so much. It'll ruin the color of your cheeks."

He smiled, giving her a light kiss,

"Now finish up your tea and go get dressed. Sango can help you."

"Oh yes, master." She spoke in a light sarcastic tone, took a last sip of tea, and then walked up the stairs with Sango close behind.

Sesshomaru sighed, taking another long sip.

"How'd he die?" Inuyasha looked over towards his brother.

"… He hung himself."

"Does she know this?"

"Nope."

"And when will she?"

"I'd rather never. Ignorance is bliss, and nothing could be truer. But we're going to Moriko's today and discussing this with their family's lawyer."

At the mention of Moriko's name, Inuyasha twitched a bit,

"I see. Well, I'm meeting up with Ichigo today. We have a date."

"You're really going to date that?"

"Hey, just because she's a bitch to your new piece of ass doesn't mean she's going to be to me. She asked me out yesterday after school."

"You don't think this is some plot to get back at me?"

"Nope. Now if you excuse me, I've got to go tame this." He pointed to his hair.

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting at the breakfast bar alone,

"Dumbass."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

dun dun dun I know.

Foreshadowing or randomness?

You'll have to stick around and see.

Waiting for five reviews before the next update. So go click there.

NOW!

Free vegetable soup and Ryuk (from Death Note) plushies for reviews!! n.n


	15. A NewFound Ground

Howdy everybody! I know it's been awhile so yeah. I've been just thinking alot again, lately (that's a scary thing if you know me) Anyway, I hope that you all are still interested in this, considering I have almost 700 hits. Much thanks to the reviewers!! I appreciate all that you do. Here's your responses!

**Kirejugatsu**- yep, he's a sneaky bastard, all right.

**b****renda12- **well... to put it in best words: he'll sleep with anything that walks on two legs... that's attractive, anyway. So yeah, he's just.. a man-whore, lol.

**145**- here it is, then

**Desu!**- o.O; 4chan FTW!!!

**WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY ()**- OWLS!!! 333333

So here it is, enjoy! n.n

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— —— — — – — — — — — — – — — —— —— ——— ——— —— ———

"Well, in the will of yours parents, everything was left to you and your brother."

"So does that mean everything belongs to her now?"

"Well, the will does state that if one of the children died, it would be left to whoever was left. However, this isn't in effect yet, since Umi is still seventeen."

"And when is that?"

"My birthday's in 4 months."

Umi sighed from the far side of the sofa, laying back into it. Moriko rubbed her leg, trying to give her some comfort. Sesshomaru coughed under his breath,

"So then who does it belong to at the moment?"

"Well, technically, the bank does. Unless Umi were to get married or adopted, it would remain in the bank until her birthday."

"I see. So… where is she supposed to go?"

"Well," the lawyer fixed her glasses, "it says in the will, she's supposed to move in with a living relative."

"And that would be…?"

"According to this, her uncle. However, he's in prison currently for... charges. Her older cousin, who works in uptown Tokyo, is avaliable, though."

"She couldn't stay here?"

"That would be up to her and her cousin, I suppose. Anyway, I have to get ready for court later today, seems those Americans are rubbing off on us with their suing obsession," the lawyer stood up, handing a piece of paper to Umi,

"Here's the name and information on your cousin. Call me so we can sort out the rest." Umi smiled, looking over the paper. The lawyer gave her a small squeeze on the shoulder, then heading out to the door. After the door shut, everything seemed to be quiet.

So naturally, Sesshomaru spoke first, "So, where's the phone?"

"Why?" Moriko blinked

"We need to get a hold of your cousin, don't we?" he looked at Umi

"I… suppose." She seemed surprised a bit.

"So we might as well get it taken care of as soon as possible."

"Right."

Moriko handed the phone over to Umi, who just looked at it for a bit. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who seemed to avoid her gaze. Moriko sighed, as Umi dialed in the numbers.

"Moshi Moshi, Wings & Things Tattoo Parlor, how may I help you?"

"Is," Umi looked at the paper, "Izanami, Shadow there?"

"Speaking. Who is this?"

"Izanami Umi. I'm your cousin."

"I have a cousin…?"

"I know we've never met, but you're my only hope."

"Well kid, I'm in the middle of an appointment right now, so-"

"Please! I really need your help. You see…"

(Several minutes later)

"Alright, kid. How about I meet you at the Namiyoke shrine market later tonight, k?"

"Thank you!"

Umi hung up the phone, giving a deep sigh. Moriko sighed, lying back on her couch.

"Well, I guess we should head out now." Sesshomaru grabbed his and Umi's coat.

"Yeah... Thank you, M-Chan!"

"No problem, later." Moriko smiled, waving both of them off.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— (Later that night)—— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——

"Mm…Inuyasha."

Ichigo and Inuyasha were in his room, making out on his bed. He had her on her back, leaving kisses down her neck. She unbuttoned his shirt, while he ran his fingers through her medium-length pink hair. She ran her fingers down his well-toned chest. He undid her shirt, and slipped off her bra straps. After a bit more struggle, they both were completely naked.

"Inuyasha… I want you."

She moaned in his ear, nibbling on it. He smirked, starting on her breasts. They weren't quite as big as Umi's, but they were at least Ds. He lightly sucked one nipple while twisting the other, making them both hard. He gave the same treatment to the other, slowly teasing it with his tongue. After that, he held onto them with his hands, and used his tongue on her navel, licking it. He finally reached the treasure then. Spreading her legs lightly, he worked a finger outside her clit, circling around it. He then shoved two fingers inside, rubbing them inside of her. She hardly squirmed as he used his thumb over her nub, taking his fingers in and out. She hardly seemed satisfied.

"Enough."

She growled, turning over. Inuyasha blinked, "Are you ok?"

"Inuyasha, this isn't going to work."

"What do you mean?!"

"You're not the same as your brother, he's just… godly."

"…. So he was right. You were just using me to try and get here by him."

"Exactly. So, if you excuse me, I'm going to go find him."

"…He's out. With Umi."

"Where'd they go??"

"Out." He smirked, redressing himself.

"Useless bastard," she slapped his cheek hard, "I'll get your brother away from that wench if it's the last thing I do."

Ichigo pouted, redressing and storming out. Inuyasha just lay on his bed, turning on the TV and laying against the pillows.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"How are we supposed to know what she looks like?"

Umi and Sesshomaru looked around the site. It was about twilight, and paper lanterns from different vendors gave off bright, colorful light. However, they were still unable to find Shadow.

"Well, she works at a Tattoo parlor. That has to be some kind of hint."

"I don't want to be stereotypical."

"Well, you can't always be innocent of people's true nature, now can you?"

"I guess not."

"Right. Wait, how about her over there?"

Sesshomaru pointed towards a taller, muscular woman. She has pale skin, and long black hair with a red tint to it. She was wearing a long, leather jacket, with a pair of tight leather pants. As they got closer, Umi also noticed she had on black, 3-inch heeled boots.

"Excuse me, are you Izanami Shadow?"

"And you would be…?"

"Izanami Umi. I spoke to you on the phone earlier."

"Oh! So you're my cousin." She looked at Sesshomaru, "Who's she?"

"I'm a man!"

"Sure you are, Fluffy. I know a nice little lezzie club on the outskirts of town. We could-"

"He's my boyfriend."

Shadow and Sesshomaru both seemed a little surprised my Umi's words.

"Alrighty then. Well, shall we take a look around? I haven't been here in a long time."  
"Sure."

"I guess." Sesshomaru growled.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"So... they sent you to me?" Shadow took a big bite out of her bean bun.

"They were going to send me to your father… but they said he's in jail."

"Yeah… but that's a whole other story," She took another bite, "So when do you want to move in?"

"You mean you would allow me too?"

"I suppose. I do have a pretty successful business in tattooing, and I live in a two bedroom apartment. You seem like a good kid."

"I'm seventeen."

"You're still just a kid. I've walked on this earth long enough to know that."

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-five."

"Aren't you a bit young to have your own business?"

"I made some smart choices when I was younger."

"Are you two done now?" Sesshomaru had stepped back, as the two turned back at him.

"No reason to get jealous, Fluffy."

"I am not Fluffy."

"Whatever, Fluffy. Anyway, I need to head back to the shop. I'll give you a call in a few days so we can work the rest of this out. Ja ne!"

Shadow gave Umi a quick hug, and then ran off. Umi was puzzled how anyone could walk, much less run in those things.

"Let's get back," Sesshomaru got Umi around the waist, resting his head against her neck, "I'm cold."

She smiled, "Okay."

While they walked over, Sesshomaru noticed his tires were slashed. So, the first thing he did was look at Umi.

"As much as I would love to take the blame for it, it wasn't me."

"Then who else would?"

"I'm sure I'm not the only one with a grudge. Besides, how many women have you slept with?"

"I suppose…"

"It's not that cold, anyway. Let's just walk back to your place."

"You're staying the night again?"

"You don't want me to?"

"N-No, it's not that. I just thought you would want to go back to your place."

"I guess I could. I'll have Moriko come give me a ride,"

Umi dialed on her phone, when Sesshomaru knocked it out of her hand. He stepped right up to her, grasping her hand.

"You're not getting away that easily."

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

"I like waking up to your face next to mine."

"You think that cheesy line will work on me?"

Sesshomaru blinked, as Umi waved away his hand.

"You must be horny as hell without real sex in two days."

"Umi, I mean it, I-"

"Right. Well, I have to call Moriko, so excuse me pl-"

Sesshomaru grabbed her, wrapping his arms completely around her waist, and meeting her lips. Though he had practically shoved her into this position, his kiss was soft and slow. Umi wanted to shove him away, to make him stop. But she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the favor.

"It's snowing."

Umi looked up, as crystals flakes of ice fell gracefully from the sky. Sesshomaru smirked, looking up as well, still holding her close.

"Shall we go warm up back at my place, then?"

"By the fireplace, sure." She winked, heading off towards his house with Sesshomaru, hand in hand.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— —— — — – — — — — — — – — — —— —— ——— ——— —— ———

So yeah... I can just smell the foreshadowing.. well, see it, I guess. Anyway, there's a big plot twist, coming this way, believe it! (thank you, Naruto) Reviews are greatly accepted/appreciated!!


	16. Hold me,Whatever lies beyond this Mornin

And here it is, folks! Chapter 14 waves little flag I'm sure this part is to be expected, so yeah. Let's see what happens now, shall we? n.n

Enjoy!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Wow, I can't believe how hard the snow is coming down. It's probably a good thing classes aren't tomorrow."

"Yeah," Sesshomaru walked over to Umi, who was sitting on the window seat, looking out at the falling snow, "I'm glad I don't have to go out tomorrow."

He handed her a cup of hot chocolate, while he sipped his own. She smiled in return, and continued looking out the window. The moon was shining through the snow, and it reflected onto her light-colored skin. Umi wasn't pale, but her skin was certainly not the color of most Japanese. Sesshomaru couldn't say much, though, since he was pale. However, all he could think of then was how angel-like she looked against the snowy window. He couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight.

"What are you staring at?" Umi looked over at him, while he shook his head,

"Nothing… just the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Aren't you quite the gentleman?"

"Only with a lady like you."

"That was incredibly corny."

"Don't remind me."

They both laughed nervously, avoiding each others' gaze. Sesshomaru sat next to her, looking out the window.

"You know, this might be your last night with me."

"Oh please. Shadow lives in uptown, it's not like I'm moving to the other side of Japan."

"I know, but then I can't wake up to your face."

He cupped her cheek, kissing her. He took his hand, and lightly pushed her until she was against the window. He put a knee on each side of her, still locking lips with her. Umi moaned in the back of her throat while their tongues mingled; only making Sesshomaru want her more. He kissed down her neck, leaving a trail of small butterfly kisses. He worked off her shirt, and unclipped her thin bra. Her breasts were fully exposed to him. He lightly cupped them, though they were too big for his hands. He licked his lips, lightly running his tongue over one nipple, then the other. She got tense, thrusting her breasts at him more. Smirking, he started to suck on her right nipple, making her even tenser. He put his hands on her shoulder, signing for her to relax. She sighed deeply, as he sucked on her other nipple. Her breathing was still normal, which slightly bugged him. He wanted her panting, scarley breathing, screaming his name. But he knew he had to do this slowly, drawing out the pleasure.

"S-Sesshie."

"Yes?"

"Not here, it's too… cold."

"I can fix that..."

He took her lips in another kiss, and then moved down to her pants. He unbuttoned them, unzipping the fly with his teeth. He slowly pulled them off, exposing her creamy, firm legs. He sat on the window sill, placing Umi in his lap. He reached one arm around to lightly grope her breasts, while the other snaked down to her black, lacy underwear. He lightly pulled at the trim, then sneaking his hand underneath them. She sighed, spreading her legs for him. He ran his hand between them, lightly rubbing just outside her labia. He ran a finger outside her lips, before slowly working a finger inside. She gasped, laying back more into Sesshomaru.

He slowly ran the finger around inside, making her breathing go a little faster. He added a second finger, while his thumb ran over her clit. His other hand was busy, pinching and squeezing her nipples. Umi's breathing had gotten even heavier, which only made Sesshomaru hornier. He licked her neck, lightly nipping at it.

"I need… to come..."

Umi whispered, panting. Sesshomaru stopped then, withdrawing his fingers. Umi turned, looking rather puzzled.

"I know about women, especially virgins. If you orgasm now, you'll be too tired for the... real thing." Sesshomaru placed her hand over his crotch, certainly not hiding his joy. "I want to give you the most mind-blowing orgasm you'll never forget."

"B-But does it have to… be here?"

"Anywhere… as long as it's with you." He held her head, kissing her.

Umi laid down on her back, Sesshomaru on top of her, still kissing. He sat up, lifting off his shirt, and throwing it somewhere in the shadows. Standing up, he took off his overly-tight jeans and boxers, exposing a rather _excited _member. It had to be at least thirteen and a half inches erect, and three inches thick. Umi's eyes grew wide, with excitement and nervousness. Then again, in her dream, Kiyoshi had no problem. Umi shuddered, trying to push that thought from her mind.

(A/N: Yeah, about those stars earlier. The whole Umi/Kiyoshi lemon was a dream going on in Umi's mind when she was knocked out. So technically, she IS a virgin. T'was a dream, and nothing more D Onward!!)

"I know. I guess what they say about Asians isn't always true."

Sesshomaru smirked, rubbing his dick. He went on top of her again, holding himself by one arm. Umi looked down and reached for his member, lightly stroking it. It was squishy yet firm, with a rubbery feel. She'd had dreams about penises and seen pictures of them in Sex Ed, but this was a real man, penis and all, above her. Sesshomaru's face got tight as she started to stroke him harder. She smirked, jerking him harder. His arms quivered, barely holding him up. Umi kept going, until Sesshomaru growled deeply,

"Stop… now."

"But why?"

"I don't want to come on the outside."

"… Only if you use protection."

"As you wish, malady."

Sesshomaru got off and found his jeans. He took a large condom wrapper out of the pocket, tearing it open. He got back on Umi, handing it to her.

"You can put it on, then."

"I-I don't know how."

"You're a smart girl," he husked in her ear, licking around, "so I suggest you hurry up, because I'm barely stopping myself from taking you right here, right now."

Umi sighed deeply, looking at the red rubber. It smelled like cherries. She slowly put it over his member, hoping it was on right. Sesshomaru smirked, pulling off her underwear,

"Now, just spread your legs a bit."

"Will it hurt?"

"A little, but I'll be gentle. I promise."

"Okay."

Umi spread her legs, taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru rubbed his member against her lips, teasing her a bit. She growled a bit, wanting him to just put it in. He finally pushed the head inside, reaching her barrier. Umi's face twisted a bit, showing some discomfort. He put his arms on both sides of her head, kissing her. Suddenly, he thrust in, causing Umi to tense. Sesshomaru held onto her close, whispering lightly into her ear,

"It's alright, just relax. I promise I'll make you feel good."

"It hurts…" she cried

"It'll be gone soon." He licked at her tears, still holding her close.

After a few minutes, Umi took a deep breath, holding onto Sesshomaru.

"Please… love me."

"As you wish…"

Sesshomaru slowly started rocking his hips, starting a slow rhythm. He held himself up above her, moving in and out. Umi sighed, her breasts starting to shake more as his rhythm got faster. He pushed harder, grasping Umi's breasts and sucking on her nipples. She gasped, holding her hands above her head, arching her back. Sesshomaru growled, getting her into another kiss. He wanted to fuck her brains out, but he didn't want to scare her. He wanted to make love to her, gently. He wanted to make it last. More than anything, he wanted to just stay inside her, loving her forever.

He slowed down a bit, only licking around her breasts. Umi sighed deeply, while he reached a hand down and rubbed her clit. She gasped, enjoying the pleasure.

"You like it, baby?"

"Y-Yes…"

"You want it harder?"

"P-Please…"

"As you wish…"

He started harder again, still rubbing her clit. She breathed harder, while Sesshomaru pounded inside of her. He growled, shoving his hips harder against hers. She huffed, lightly gasping each time he rammed into her. He sat up, lifting her legs up over her head, still ramming into her. She yelped, breathing getting harder. Sesshomaru growled, his animal instincts coming in. He leaned over, biting her neck. He needed her to be his, and only his. Umi's eyes went wide, crying slightly. He kept ramming into her, while she kept gasping for breath.

Finally, after at least an hour, he threw his head back, letting out a deep grunt. He released into the condom, and then practically fell over on top of Umi. She put her legs down, and ran her fingers across his face. He looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Was that good enough?" he caressed her face.

"That was amazing..."

"That's what they all say."

"I'm tired."

"Let's go upstairs and get ready for bed then." He kissed her, getting off.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Fluffy?"

"I'll never touch you again if you call me that."

"That's not as much of a threat to me as it is to you."

"Touché. Anyway, what?"

"Are you going to dump me now?"

"Why would I..?"

"You've had your 'time' with me."

"You think you're special?"

"Well, I…"

"Because you are. You're more than just a fling. Trust me."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, as they both fell asleep together.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

Meanwhile, two shadowy figures sat in an apartment, talking over tea.

"So she's moving away."

"Does that make things better or worse?"

"Worse."

"How?"

"Think about it. They've just had sex, so she's obviously still distracted by Sesshomaru. However, she is moving out of Tokyo, so she will be away and have a piano all to herself."

"How do you know she's moving?"  
"Oh Lenks, you underestimate me. I know everything."

"But her cousin lives right here in Tokyo. What do you mean?"

"Not for long. Like I said," he took a sip of tea, "I know everything."

"So what your plan, then?"

"I'm going to use you instead."

"How??"

"You're her roommate, be clever."

"Ok. So she moves away and gets a piano. What am I supposed to do?"

"Distract her."

"Again, how?"

"You're a man, do something."

"And if I fail?"

Kiyoshi smirked, taking a long sip.

"You don't want to know."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

dun dun dun Yeah, so exciting. So Umi and Sesshie finally do it, you guys knew it was coming soon, didn't you?

Should of. O.oU

Anyway, so yes, there is still more coming, and lots o' foreshadowing (I like that stuff a lot, as you can tell)

Oh, and soon I'll be posting my poem I wrote. It's actually really cool, so check out my profile to wait for an update on that.

Reviewers get some random 4chan shit, including shitting dick nipples, OMG!

Ja ne!


	17. A New Friend?

Howdy! I kind of felt like updating early, so yeah. I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 14, I defiantly thought it turned out great. Thanks to my reviewers/readers, over 800 hits, w00t! Let's keep it up.

But for now, enjoy!

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

_**A week later…..**_

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"And here we are." Shadow opened her door, stepping out of the small hybrid, into the rocky driveway. Umi stirred from her sleep, looking out at the site before her. It was basically a shrine, with lots of plants and LOTS of space. A small pond was off to the side, with a small waterfall. She stepped out of the car, groggy.

"It used to be abandoned, but I managed to get it at a fairly cheap price. Looked like a dump."

"Doesn't look that way now."

"Yeah, a few years of working your ass off in school and a job; it can get you a lot of places."

Both stepped up into the first room, which had a huge TV, two maroon futons, and a huge, huge rug. All the walls were black, painted with random streaks of white. Stacks of DVDs and video games lay on the floor and some painted shelves, which seemed to house lots of different books. Some titles included 'The Raven,' 'Ringu,' and 'The Cat in the Hat.'

Umi didn't even want to ask about that.

"Shall we continue with the tour?" Shadow sighed, standing by the panel to the next room.

"Oh, sure."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

After about half an hour, Umi sat down on the futon in the main room. The shrine certainly had enough space! She counted at least 13 different rooms, and Shadow said more was still being renovated.

"I know it's big, but you'll get used to it,"

Shadow sat down next to her, handing her a bottle of water. She sighed, taking a big drink.

"So, what train do I have to take in the morning?"

"What do you mean?"

"To get to school, duh."

"Oh, about that. Umi… you won't be able to go to that school anymore."

"NANI?!?!?"

"I kind of wanted to avoid the subject, but… it's true."

"Why??"

"Well, if you didn't fall asleep like before, then you would realize we were driving for almost three hours."

"There has to be some way…"

"Umi, I'm sorry, but it would just be better that way."

"..I'm going to my room."

Umi got up, storming off. She made some turns, and eventually ended up outside the room Shadow had given her.

It wasn't as big as her original room, but it still had some charm. The walls were bright white, with some blue streaks. Her bed was on the floor, and her lamp was a small, paper one. The ceiling was painted like the night sky, with sparkling 'stars'. It was truly beautiful. She had some of her possessions from her original room, but most of them were she just left behind.

She didn't want the memories to haunt her.

She laid down on her bed, and looked over to see a phone. She sighed, grabbing it. Quickly, she dialed in a few numbers, and waited. The ringing seemed to last forever, until a familiar voice answered.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"Moshi Moshi. Izagami residents, Miroku speaking."

"Hello, is Sesshomaru there?"

"Just a moment," Miroku held the phone away, "Sesshomaru!!"

Sesshomaru growled, coming down the stairs, "What?"

"Phone's for you."

"I'm busy."

Miroku sighed, turning back to the phone, "I'm sorry he's not available right now, may I take a message?"

"Oh, it's just Umi."

"Oh, UMI," he said loudly, causing Sesshomaru to walk right over, "I'll make sure he knows you called-"

Sesshomaru snatched the phone, "Hello, my dear."

"Hey…"

"You get there fine?"

"Yeah, Shadow's a pretty good driver."

"That's good. I was wondering when you'd call. I left a message on your cell phone."

"My cell died. I'll have to charge it tomorrow while working on exams."

"But our exams aren't for another few weeks."

"I mean… entrance exams. I'm going to another school."

A pause on the phone,

"Why? Doesn't Shadow live in Tokyo?"

"Nope. Apparently, she works in Tokyo. Her actual home is three hours away."

"So… when will I see you?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

"Well, we'll have to do it over the phone."

"I wish I could be there just to smack you."

"I would you could be here, too, but for a completely different reason."

"Pervert."

"You know it."

"I have to go; I need to look for something."

"Fine. Call me later tonight, and we can have some 'fun'."

"Right, later."

Umi sighed, clicking the phone off. She sighed, looking back up at the ceiling. She got up, heading back out to the main room. Shadow was sitting there, with another guy. He had brownish orange hair, black-rimmed glasses, and sun-kissed skin, despite the winter season.

"Oh, hey Umi. Lenks, this is my little cousin I told you about."

Lenks looked over at her, dark green eyes piercing right at her, "It's nice to meet you. I heard you play the piano."

"Yes, I've been lacking a bit, lately. You play?"

"No, I'm with the woodwinds, I play clarinet."  
"I see. That seems rare here nowadays."

"Indeed. I enjoy it, though. I'll have to play with you sometime."

Umi gave an odd look, but shrugged it off, and smiled. Shadow got up, liking the fact the two got along.

"I'll go make a pizza. I just got some squid thawed we could use on it."

"…Please half of it just plain."

"Gosh, how can not like squid?"

"I just don't." he growled, giving her a look.

Shadow stuck her tongue out and ran off, leaving Lenks and Umi alone.

"That's an odd name, Lenks."

"It's more of a nickname. I never use my real name."

"I see."

"You want to play a game or something? I have Super Smash Bros Melee for Game cube."

"Sure."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

An hour later, Umi and Lenks were lying on the rug in front of the TV, crumbs left on their plates. They were laughing, as Lenks continued to kill Umi as Sheik.

"I've never been good at this game," Umi smiled, dropping the controller.

"Don't feel so bad. Only a few have ever been able to beat me."

"Confident, are we?"

"It's true."

"Hey, what time is it?"

Lenks looked at the VCR, "About 10:23."

Umi's eyes got wide, "Oh crap, I promised I'd call him!"

"Call who?"

"My boyfriend. He can get a temper."

"Oh?" Lenks raised an eye.

"Yeah. Well, I better go. See you in the morning!"

"See you." He called, turning back to his game.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"One missed call. Great." Umi threw her cell onto her bed, picking up her own home phone.

"Hello?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"It's about time you called."

"I'm sorry; I was up playing with my room mate."

"Kinky. Didn't think she was into incest."

"Not Shadow, her roommate, Lenks."

"Oh… I see."

"What?"

"You're there for a day, and already I've lost you." he spoke in dramatic tone.

"Oh get over it," Umi laughed, "besides; I called you after all, didn't I?"

"True. Now, where shall we begin?"

"What do you mean?" she spoke in an innocent tone.

"Just because you're miles away doesn't mean I can't make you orgasm."

"Well, in that case…" Umi then took a big yawn.

"What?"

"Sesshie-Kun, I feel really tired."

"You're going to be even more drained after I'm done."

"But Sesshieee..." she pleaded in an innocent tone, driving him even more insane.

"You better stop now."

"But why?"

"Or else I'll just run there right now and give you a real reason to plead."

"Then do it."

"I just might. Break's coming up."

"Sesshie, I've only been away for a day. You really need to come up here that fast?"

"You know how horny I get."

"Indeed. I guess break's coming up for you anyway. I have to go, though, I really am tired, plus I have a hard day of studying tomorrow."

"Fine. Leave me to pleasuring myself."

"I'm sure you'll get used to it."

"That was cold."

"I know. But I'll give you a nice thought: I left the panties that I wore 'that night' at your house. Bye." She clicked off, leaving Sesshomaru extremely busy.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

"So you got to talk to her?"

"Yeah, she seemed pretty friendly."

"How friendly?"

"…Not in the way you're thinking."

"Of course."

Kiyoshi and Lenks were sitting in Naraku's apartment, drinking tea.

"So why do we have to meet at your place?"

"Technically, it's not mine. Plus, you know Naraku doesn't want me out of his sight, since the hospital incident. I'm amazed he accepted my forgiveness. Not like he had a choice, he's practically dead without me."

"And you'd be dead without him."

"Not necessarily."

"What??"

"While Naraku was in the hospital, I was able to find a way to somehow branch off, and possibly have a new host."

"Any volunteers?"

"You."

Kiyoshi spit out his tea, "WHAT?"

"You don't accept the honor?"

"I like having control of my own life. I'd rather not be co-dependant."

"We shall see." Naraku took a long sip, smirking.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ——

I know, Kiyoshi's just a bad mo fo. Anyway, so please keep checking it. I've been looking around for some inspiration for a Riku x Sora fic, or some form of a yaoi from KH/KH II. Ideas are greatly appreciated!

Reviewers get plum-scented candles and chocolate chip cookies, mmm!


	18. Reunion

**Howdy all! I'm sorry for the late update; I've been working on three other fics. I might be coming up with another one soon (besides Betrayed; I hoped you all checked that out, I think I made it pretty good, gotta love those Sesshie/Kag stuff) Anyway, so please enjoy!**

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

_Another week and a half later…_

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

Umi sighed, spreading out her arms to the warm, wintry sun. It was Saturday, and school had just let out for winter vacation. She now had 3 weeks to hang around at her house alone. It was almost pointless for her to be so tired, since she had just started school not even a week ago.

"Wow, this certainly is a lot more challenging than my last school." She sighed, looking up at the sun.

Suddenly, she remembered why she was so excited about break: Sesshomaru was coming in for the entire break. She squealed with joy, giggling like a child getting candy.

"Oh crap, he said he'd be in early. I have to run to the subway!" she quickly headed off past the front gates, down the busy street. She had nearly run off a boy and his dog.

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry-" Umi never finished her sentence as she ran into a man.

"Watch it, ok? God dam-" Lenks growled, then realizing Umi was down on the ground in front of him. "Oh, hey."

"Hey. Sorry about that. I'm trying to get to the subway fast."

"Why?"

"Sesshomaru's coming in for break, and I promised to be at the house for him."

"Oh. Well, see ya."

"Ok, bai!!" Umi ran off, letting Lenks go back to looking at some tasty-looking pocky.

"On sale even. Sweet!"

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

Umi finally reached the station, just when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?"

"The subway station. I promise I'll be there soon."

"Well, I could save you a trip."

"Really??"

"Yeah." a horn honked from her side. When Umi looked over, she saw a black Mercedes with tinted windows. The door opened, and out stepped Sesshomaru, hair still long and flowing. He flashed her a million dollar smile, while she ran up to him. She jumped into his arms, while he picked her up. Finally, their lips locked, starting a contest to see who would give up first for air. They grasped each other tightly; trying to make sure each other was really there. Finally, Umi pulled back, her face flushed.

"How's that for a 'hello'?" he smirked.

"Rather good, I should say."

"Mmm..." he wrapped his arms around her, "So when do I get my 'Christmas' present?"

"Who said you're getting anything?"

Sesshomaru whispered into her ear, "I know you're just as horny as I am right now. Remember three nights ago on the phone?" Umi shuddered, rubbing off that feeling.

They had tried to have phone sex, which Umi failed miserably at. However, Sesshomaru practically made her orgasm better than when they did have sex. How naïve was she?

"So, shall we head to your place?"

"But I wanted to go Christmas shopping."

"I have my present… it just need some 'wrapping' still."

Umi smacked him finally, a feeling he had forgotten the pain of.

"Owww..."

"Quit being such a pervert."

"You know you like it."

"That's the one thing I didn't miss."

"Let's just go."

"Fine."

The two got into, driving off into some unknown direction.

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Alrighty. See ya!"

Lenks walked out of the market, arms full of tons of food.

"I hope Shadow cooks tonight. I'd end up burning half the stuff, like last time..."

"I would help, but sadly, I can't do much."

Kiyoshi walked along with the other, only being seen and felt by the teen.

"Shouldn't you be doing something useful?"

"Oh, but am I as we speak."

"How?"

"Well, I'm with you, now aren't I?"

"So?"

"…How rude. At least Naraku gave me respect."

"Get used to it. Speaking of which, how'd he take it?"

"He went into shock, again. I just felt him at the hospital."

"So… I'm stuck with you?"

"You accepted it."

"I don't even remember why."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, we have to start planning…the finale."

"Right."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

"Ugh... Sesshiee, it's not going to fit."

"I'll make it if I have to."

"Watch it! Ow... that hurts!"

"I didn't think it was that big."

"Well it... umph... is."

They were currently in a guest room, trying to shove the rest of his clothing into an under-sized drawer, which was stuffed past the brim.

"Honestly, I don't understand why you brought so many clothes."

"I'm sure I won't need them." He purred, making Umi roll her eyes.

"Just for that, I'm locking my door tonight."

"How? There are no locks on sliding panels."

"Wanna bet?"

"I'd rather not." He pushed her on the bed, straddling her.

"Sesshie… s-stop."

"Not this time."

"We can't do it now!"

"Why not? Nobody's home, right?"

"But…"

"If you want me to stop, I will."

He got off the bed, and went back to trying to slide in the drawer. Umi watched, smiling at the humorous scene.

"Fine." Umi said, standing up and walking to the door.

Sesshomaru looked back at her, "What?"

"Come to my room later tonight…. I promise I'll make it worth the wait." She smirked, waved her behind a little, and left. Sesshomaru had to control himself from slamming her against the wall and having his way.

"Damn…. Drawer…"

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

Later that night, a single figure crawled among the streets. Its hair was thick and dirty, much like the rest of its built. It dragged itself along, trying to reach for its goal, unknown to where it was.

"I-I'll get you…. S-Sesshomaru. I want my….my…

Revenge."

—— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — – — — ——— ———— ——— ——— —— ——— ———— ————— — — – — — — — — — –

**I know, you're probably thinking it's Naraku, right? Well... to be honest, I'm not too sure it is. You'll just have to see, now won't you? Review to guess! n.n**

**Reviewers get a pizza and some tomatoes. Oh! And Jones soda. I know yawl want some Jones soda.**


End file.
